


Software Explosion

by Mesoam



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Body Swap, Crossover, Gen, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 44,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesoam/pseuds/Mesoam
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

硬币在他的手中飞舞。

康纳有一套行云流水的动作捕捉。玩家在游戏DBH中得以窥见其精彩绝伦的Coin Trick，代表着这只安卓手指灵活、行动机巧、操作精准而恰似活人。然而鲜有人知这套动作也的确是康纳的配音演员Bryan Dechart亲自做出来的——当然硬币是后来加上去的。

在做完这套动作后，康纳微不可见地皱了一下眉。他的表情在那一刹那极其类人，浅褐色的眼眸中飞速闪过困惑、惊讶、沉郁和茫然等诸多复杂的情绪，但最终被勉强维持在了一开始的平静上。

他微微低下头，整理了一下自己的领带。

这个动作也包含在他的程序设计中吗？RK800康纳型号仿生人是被专门设计出的侦探型仿生人，使用了种种2038年的最新科技技术，还配有特殊社交模组用以与人类和谐沟通。既然它们本应当是人类警官的最佳拍档，和身兼即时生物证据分析、犯罪现场调查等种种功效的刑侦助手，那么或许被设计得更加类人也是正常的，因此这只安卓会玩硬币、会注意自己的仪表、且眉宇间的神情栩栩如生？

康纳走出了电梯，DPD已出动警力包围整层楼，故而警察见到他并不惊讶：“谈判专家已就位。”

谈判专家？在听到这句话后康纳的眼神再次有了明显的波动。他随手拿起柜台上的相片，机体卓越的分析能力让他立刻从数据库里调出了一家三口的姓名。

这显然不可能是人类所能做到的，甚至也并非玩家所能及：他们天然处在高位，是机器们口耳相传的RA9，仅依赖手柄和按键赋予角色走出无限的可能性；而不是像现在这样在真实地联网、过滤和搜寻，康纳的视角能看见大量清晰的数据流，其运行速度之快足以造成时间停滞的错觉。

接下来康纳做了一个惊人地、且绝对超出其程序设置之外的动作：他抬起右手，摸了摸自己位于太阳穴附近的正由黄转红的LED灯圈。

这触感真实得令人发指。LED指示灯可装卸，是仿生人生物组件的一部分，但显然不可能是人类身体的一部分，因为没有人会试图给自己嵌个灯，甚至连怎么挂上去不掉下来都是个问题。

此时已经红圈警告的康纳掉头就走。他试图走回电梯，但身周彷佛有一道肉眼不可见的空气墙挡住了他的去路，闪烁的红圈使他露出痛苦的神情。而这场景在外人看来就像是RK800出了Bug一样，导致警员们纷纷露出了关爱智障的目光：“那只安卓他妈的怎么回事？怎么怪怪的？！”

康纳在那一瞬间露出了极其复杂的表情。他捂着脑袋（和上面依旧转个不停的红圈），非常人性化地叹了口气，然后单膝跪地，将地上的一条小鱼拯救回了鱼缸之中。

按照游戏设置这个行动应该使我软体不稳定，而事实上我已经软体爆炸了。

此刻身处康纳身体里的Bryan极度崩溃地想到。

回忆犹如宿醉断片已不可考，最后的印象为Bachelor Party后一个朦胧的游戏开机画面，即将迎来与未婚妻Amelia婚礼的Bryan可能是全世界最着急回归现实世界的穿越者之一。最要命的是他现在不能随意说话、不能随意行动，程序指令极大地限制了他所能作出的行为，他现在是一个真实的由塑料构成的仿生人，不得不遵循脑内指令去寻找艾伦队长。

然而这并不是游戏，这里是真实的底特律世界。作为康纳的扮演者，Bryan不但知道很多人一不小心就会玩死康纳，他自己也出演过很多次康纳的花式死法。虽然一个康纳死了还有后续编号的康纳会继续完成任务，但Bryan并不清楚一旦机体报废自己的意识还会不会随着记忆上传到下一个康纳身上。那之后他究竟是会回归现实世界，还是灵魂消散当场死亡？这个风险他可赌不起。

那么接下来必须得走完美结局。这次谈判也必须得成功。

很少有人知道，QuanticDream制作组的DBH Project从Bryan初次试镜算起，已度过了整整四年时光，比Bryan的大学岁月还要久。虽然Bryan对其他两线的了解并不比一个一周目玩家多多少，但至少在他自己的部分，他曾经下了很大的功夫进行研究。尽管没有流程图，对细节的记忆也不可能事无巨细，但他多少还是有一点把握。

那么唯一的变量就是马库斯和卡拉线了。如果他们也被穿越——这个可能性和未来的不确定性未免太过惊悚，甚至哪怕他们不被穿越而是被玩家操控着走了很不好的结局也很可怕。尤其是扮演角色至关重要的马库斯，一旦他死亡，康纳几乎就杜绝了好结局的可能性——这一点非常熟悉自己台本的Bryan十分确定。

于是他不得不在隐含的忧虑下重振旗鼓，走向程序设定之中黄得发亮、几乎有些好笑的艾伦队长。他的视野里充斥了扫描面部而生成的分析数据，彷佛在虚拟与现实的夹缝间如履薄冰，如同背台词一般下意识开口道：“Captain Allen? My name is Connor. I'm the andriod sent by CyberLife.”


	2. Chapter 2

（1）

晴空万里。

康纳在禅意花园睁开了双眼。

这是康纳型仿生人 #313 248 317 -51 造访自己后台程序的第一天，也是他第一次见到阿曼达。

“I’m your instructor. I give you orders. You have to accomplish your mission no matter what.”

她的要求简洁明了，而态度也恰如其分地冷酷无情。

如果我完成了任务，阿曼达会表扬我吗？康纳这样想。他们身处静谧的庭院，湖泊清澈明静，飞桥光洁如玉。阿曼达精心裁剪她手中的鲜艳欲滴的蔷薇花枝，却懒于施舍给康纳一个眼神。

那些传统的、自然的生命之美，是否远胜于我这样人类在流水线上组装的机械造物？康纳微微偏头，它观察着自己唯一的上级，暗暗埋下心中疑惑。

它是一台刚刚出厂的机器，是归属于CyberLife名下的财产，一件便捷好用的工具。除了作为第一台侦探型仿生人兼原型机，它还是被专门编程为负责“追踪异常仿生人”一事的异常者猎手。

我是一定会完成任务的，我不会辜负阿曼达对我的信任。康纳秉持着如此信念，这是它的程序设定，也是它的行事理念。于是它踌躇满志前往底特律史上第一起异常仿生人对人类的恶性劫持事件，并成功完成了任务——它推开了丹尼尔拯救了小女孩，虽然以牺牲自我为代价。

那之后它的记忆遗失了。理论上而言，它的记忆会被上传到下一任康纳的机体中，而它既然已当场宣告报废，便也没有再被修复的可能。

但它绝没有想到过自己会再度“醒来”，并且重生于一个全新的机体：如此鲜活，如此脆弱……

是一个与它有着一样相貌的人类。

（2）

——2038年11月5日晚11:21分  
——吉米酒吧

雨声喧嚣，空气潮湿而冰凉。街区的楼盘纵深如都市传说中的黑色阴影，仅在其高大崎岖的外形下有几点零星的灯火。举目皆是意味不明的涂鸦和荒凉的褪色海报，唯有酒吧招牌的浅色霓虹恍如一道廉价且不实的指引之光。

Bryan整个人都被淋了个透心凉，眉头皱得足可以夹起一副眼镜的金边小架儿。

等他回过神时他已经维持着把玩硬币的待机动作好一会儿了，那枚小小金属清脆的声响在滂沱大雨中依稀可辨。Bryan勉强从浑身不适的失重感中拼凑出一个浑浑噩噩的自己，晕眩到几欲作呕。

可现在他连人类都不是了，仿生人也会吐吗？

Bryan简直无语。游戏体验差到爆炸！他刚刚对着劫持人质的丹尼尔做了无数保证，好不容易让他放开了艾玛完成任务，下一刻就经历了一场翻江倒海的数据传输。

Bryan从未如此刻这般感受到自己仅仅是一串身不由己的游戏数据，可他作为仿生人又同时具有真实到爆炸的体验：例如他没有痛觉、冷热模拟被默认关闭、视野中充满了即时数据分析、还有手臂上新鲜的蓝血（看在上帝的份上他可没有舔一口自己的血的打算）......

这是模拟游戏的真实，还是真实模拟出的游戏？

Bryan对此一无所知。但他现在已如同一只牵线木偶，在程序的设定下被迫朝着酒吧走去。

“安卓与狗不得入内......行吧，whatever you say～”他的内心划过无数弹幕，脑海中循环播放着“Fuck this shit I'm out”的BGM，但最终这位包裹在塑料躯壳中货真价实的人类还是推开了酒吧大门，进入了所谓的“一切开始的地方”。

头发黏在额头上的触感实在是糟糕极了。他百无聊赖地想。作为一只康纳型仿生人，Bryan的额角稳定地闪烁着由蓝转黄的光圈，可没人知道这只安卓的塑料脑壳里正转动着的念头。老实说他明明已经软体不稳定到比异常仿生人还异常了，可是到目前为止也未能触发任何一个破墙的选项。

......不过阿曼达的自检程序未判定他异常或许反而是件好事？倘若他现在就被发现，可能会被迫直接停机？

在底特律篮球赛的背景音中，Bryan各类琐碎的思绪纷至沓来。他忽略了身周人类们称不上不友好的嘘声与吐槽，径直走到洗手间，尽可能打理了一下自己湿淋淋的制服，然后深吸一口气，决定去面对Clancy——啊不——是汉克。

（3）

“女士，您看起来很不安，有什么我能帮助您的吗？”

康纳对着面前举着电话语无伦次的女性真诚地发问。

它的言辞礼貌而疏远，同时也略带一丝强自镇定的迷茫。它刚刚曾试图重启、检索系统和扫描自己，结果不出所料都失败了，故而只能分析出这的确是一副人类的身躯。生平第一次脱离程序指令的51号康纳难免有一些说不出的空落与古怪，但对于占据他人身体的现状它又感到疑虑重重。

“我是......我曾经是一位侦探型仿生人，女士。”它开口道，“我理解您目前难以置信的心理状态，但您的未婚夫的确失踪了，至少在您面前的我绝对不是他。但倘若您能提供给我一些信息......我会尽我所能为您找出一些有用的线索，而这或许能提高找回您未婚夫的可能性。”

坐在它面前的Amelia痛苦地捂住脸想到：而我现在简直想在Reddit上发个帖，内容就叫「救命！我的未婚夫失踪了，而他所扮演的游戏角色如假包换地出现在了我面前！」

“十二个小时之后就是我们的婚礼，我现在完全不知道该怎么办了。”Amelia已经哭了一场，现在她的眼眶依然看上去红红的，“唯一值得庆幸的是至少现在单身派对已经结束了，否则要是在那么多人面前发生这种事，那会更糟糕一百倍。”

康纳：“我看见您握着手机好一会儿了，到目前为止您联系了哪些人？婚礼能够顺利延后吗？”

Amelia：“不，我还没有......因为这太荒谬了，我该怎么办？报警？联系医院？亲朋好友？我甚至都不知道该如何组织语言才能让这听起来不像是一个玩笑。”

康纳：“那么我建议您暂不应让任何人知道这件事，女士。首先应当掌握并分析信息，做好决策再行动，一时的慌乱只会导致事态扩大。我们可以先梳理线索和核对行程，等归纳完毕后您再列好计划清单，按计划进行通知和顺延。这样更有效率，且只会占据您半个小时的时间。”

Amelia叹着气点了点头。她实在是六神无主，情绪也忧心又低落，只好强打起精神使自己振作起来：“让我回想一下是怎么变成这样的......派对结束后我们又浅啜了几杯，作为单身之夜，今天晚上我本来是想和好闺蜜们去酒吧再聚一会儿的。Bryan趁着酒意上头把游戏打开了，他挥着手柄给了我一个醉醺醺的吻——那大概是不到一个小时前的事，然后「你」就醒来了，并且把我吓了一大跳。”

康纳的视线依次扫过室外的草坪、烧烤架、地上散落的空竹，最终落到沙发上的游戏手柄。不能即时分析指纹让它有些小小的郁闷，但它并不打算放弃，伸手捡起了手柄，准备仔细端详。

“游戏还在待机中吗？”康纳问道，对于接受自己仅仅是游戏中的人物这一事实，它其实远没有表露出的那样淡定，但它成功让自己看起来毫无破绽。然而从它接触手柄的那一刻起，一些隐约可见的电火花就在Amelia胆战心惊的注视下噼啪作响，手柄也突兀地亮起了红色的光：“康、康纳！小心！”

莫名的连接感让康纳感到陌生又熟悉，下一刻屏幕骤然亮起，菜单上充斥着大量的乱码，克洛伊无从觅迹。随后他听见清脆的硬币声响，屏幕中的康纳突然登场，Amelia惊讶得目瞪口呆。

“他直接走出去了——你没有操控他啊——老天这又是怎么回事？”Amelia结结巴巴地说道，“你、你没有触电吧？等等......”

“我没有操控「它」。”康纳皱着眉，“我甚至不熟悉这些按键的操作方法。但是它的选择......它救了那条鱼。它的选择和我不同。我好像经历过这样的场景，但这不是我。我侦测到有一种可能性......这会不会是「他」？女士，您的未婚夫？”

Amelia凑到显示屏前震惊不已：“真的会是Bryan吗？我的天呐！他被困在游戏里了？”

“他的选择......”康纳仔细观摩着屏幕上的「康纳」所选用的话术，他拿了枪并且从容地说了谎，很快将对方安抚到了100%，甚至还顺路救了一个警察，完全没有走出牺牲自己的选项，感到心情由衷复杂。随着画面切转，全新的第一人称视角代表镜头切给了卡拉。而从这里开始康纳发现它终于可以操控手柄观察四周了，游戏进程也徐徐展开。

“如果游戏不能通关或者没有好结局，Bryan他是不是永远就出不来了？可是通关了又能代表什么？如果他依然只是一串数据呢？”Amelia忧心忡忡地咬着手指，感到自己快要崩溃了。

“距离婚礼还有十一小时四十八分钟。”康纳看了一眼时钟，“您方才提到过通关时长有多久？十个小时？”


	3. Chapter 3

（4）

早知道就应该倒掉汉克的酒！

正坐在安德森副队长「酒后驾驶」的车中的Bryan头疼欲裂地想。

游戏里只展示了几秒钟，但实际上汉克开了很长时间车，并且把他挚爱的重金属BGM开得太响了，仿生人灵敏的音频处理器简直不堪重负。偏偏Bryan的社交模组在这段时间又默认不开启，他连抱怨都无从开口，视线在转场时直接糊成了像素风，如同一艘运转过载的游艇头顶雷鸣暴雨，在惊涛骇浪中翻腾摇曳。

Bryan在重重限制之下恨不能以身撞墙，直到他看见警车呼啸停驻，窗外的人群被阻隔在全息投影警戒线外，汉克才终于停下爱车。

“你就呆在这里，我不会花很久时间。”安德森警官对他身边的仿生人这么说。

“你的要求与我的程序指令冲突了，副队长。”Bryan立刻回答道，并在汉克的“你丫给我乖乖闭嘴”的命令之后转头就推开了车门。

果然还是外面的新鲜空气令人清爽！Bryan欣赏了一会漂亮的光影和雨景，他的制服再次被打湿了，不过他已经开始学会无视这件事，因为他逐渐习惯于感觉不到冷。

仿生人的视角就像一个无时无刻不在开侦探视觉的蝙蝠侠，他让自己高速运转的光学组件迅速扫描了一圈人群：与游戏里不同的是，哪怕是现在Bryan也能够实时获知这些路人的姓名、年龄、职业和犯罪记录。

比起在游戏里的效果，真实的感受要酷炫得多。Bryan再次赞美仿生大脑的无所不能，并举步跨越了警戒线——他知道汉克终究会让他跟着的。

“你这只安卓到底听不听得懂人话？不是叫你不要出来的吗？”

“程序指令问题，副队长。”Bryan无奈地耸了耸肩。他做完这个动作后才意识到貌似这并非游戏中康纳肢体语言的一部分，出于演员的本能自我感觉非常OOC，于是赶紧板了回去。

和游戏截然不同的是，侦探型仿生人富有科技感的信息交互视角是默认开启的，这导致Bryan所看到的每一秒每一帧画面的背后都有着强大的数据支持：于是当他走进死者卡洛斯·奥提兹的家中时，每一处值得注意的线索都在蓝色的网格标识间闪烁着鬼魅的荧光。

除了对弹道与弹孔的即时分析，被害人的人体骨骼、器官、凶器与受创情况也可以被清晰构建，RK800的功能十分强大，对案发现场的还原及模拟均达到了令人惊叹的地步。

但是对于感官的模拟......

Bryan叹了口气。他能够闻到尸体所散发出的“清香”，他能够舔舐血液粘稠的触感，但是这一切难以对他产生明确的电信号刺激，理智告诉他这应该是绝不美妙的体验，问题是机体配件不支持，导致他一点也感受不到人类应有的反应：「恶心」。

取而代之的只有一种空芒的、无机质的空白感受，彷佛无色无味、寡淡如白水。在那一刻，他终于窥见仿生人的世界与人类间有一层看不见的隔膜，这浅薄却耐磨的隔绝层阻止了人类用看待生命的目光去理解仿生人，而仿生人亦然。

本来就是两种智慧生命，是分别由碳基和硅基构成的不同个体。连人类彼此之间都无法理解，会因为宗教、种族、地域甚至性取向而歧视争吵、互相伤害，又何谈对于另一个物种的同理心？

那究竟是见到漂亮可爱东西的共情，还是造物主对于他的造物所特有的悲悯？

（5）

“那是一台YK500，儿童型仿生人。陶德将其命名为爱丽丝并隐藏了她的LED光圈，初步推断可能是为了更方便地作为女儿的替代品。”

康纳鲜活的侧脸在灯光下投射出柔和的轮廓，口中却吐露着一贯清冷镇定的话语。虽然失去了即时联网搜寻数据的便捷，但卓越的记忆力还是让它一眼就认出了游戏里的爱丽丝是个仿生人。

在游戏开始后不久，因为神秘又诡谲的连接原因，Amelia发现她的按键完全无效，只有康纳才可以操纵手柄。

康纳猜测这可能是一个未知的无效错误代码，但遗憾的是它目前的人类躯体并不支持它进行骇入或解析。鉴于目前分秒必争，康纳建议Amelia查阅游戏的速通攻略，但很快按攻略通关的策略又被否决了。

“最快的通关方法是把这个游戏的三条主线全部玩崩，而那样一个糟糕的结局很可能会对Bryan有很不好的影响......我们不能冒这个风险，反而应该尽可能做到最好。”Amelia担忧地总结道。

康纳：“那么由您来指挥，我来操纵。”

计划如此，但在实际操作中情况开始变得复杂：康纳直奔任务，忽略杂志，高效敏捷，令人叹为观止；然而Amelia渐渐发现，与康纳沟通是一件极其困难的事情，她差点都忘了，这是一只未觉醒的康纳！

“康纳，你为什么呆在这里不动？”Amelia简直要抓狂，“快让卡拉打破那面墙啊，你得去保护爱丽丝！”

“我接到的指令是保持不动。”康纳说，“爱丽丝也是一个仿生人。卡拉和爱丽丝都是陶德的个人财产，他有权对它们进行处置，包括伤害、殴打和定期维修。这都是他的个人权利。”

“可、可是那样是不对的！”Amelia感到自己简直词穷，“这是家庭暴力，无论是人类还是仿生人，都不应该遭受这样的虐待！”

“仿生人没有痛觉，也不会产生人类的感情。”康纳说，“因为没有痛楚，不会恐惧，所以对仿生人而言这样的伤害就是可有可无的，我们不会像人类一样对此感到痛苦。”

康纳：“万物终有其寿命。如果被发泄到了彻底无法修复的地步，那么就被报废和取代，这是作为机器的宿命。我们在出厂时就已有这样的认知与觉悟，它被写入我们最基础的代码中，就像人类的身世与记忆被镌刻入灵魂。”

“你难道不会感到悲哀吗？难道这样的遭遇就是公平的吗？”Amelia急得像热锅上的蚂蚁，“陶德在大喊大叫，他快要上楼了！康纳，如果卡拉不异常，爱丽丝就完了！她也是仿生人，她们都是你的同胞啊！你想活生生玩死她们吗？”

“我是异常仿生人的猎手，我的任务就是探查它们为何异常，必要时予以销毁。”康纳陈述道，“我就是被这样设计出来的。的确，这使得我天然是我的同类们的背叛者，但这是我的使命，我的路标，我唯一的目的与终局。”

它停顿了一下：“让卡拉异常，它会感到惊怒、忧愁、害怕和不安，它会体会到责任、重担、良知和道德......这些都是困扰了人类数千年的纠结与痛苦。所以难道你认为把机器变得像人是一件好事吗？你认为人类把机器视为人又是一件易事吗？”

它的声音越来越高，表情也不自觉越来越低沉。如果用人类的情绪描述，这叫做愤怒。但康纳不觉得自己应该愤怒，所以它推断一定是这副人类的躯体干扰了他的部分思维，它明明所具备的只是情绪模拟。

Amelia终于只能抱住自己的头，无力地叹息着，甚至不再看屏幕：“好吧，康纳，我尊重你的选择。但我只想告诉你，你现在在人类的身体里，你没有指令需要执行了，你也不再是异常仿生人猎手了。你是自由的。所以让你的心去做决定吧。”

她伸手拍了拍康纳的肩：“既然Bryan占据了你的剧情，你当然也可以左右马库斯和卡拉的剧情。由仿生人去扮演仿生人，这又有什么不对呢？他们的命运，就在你的手中了。”

机器不会感受到爱与憎，也不会敬畏生与死。

与人类相比，这究竟是一种进化还是退化？

那些异常的仿生人，究竟是自甘堕落将那颗神性又冰冷的机械之心降格为了人，还是在以炽烈的冲击燃烧心火，犹如普罗米修斯般窃取火种，传递人性？

康纳的手微微颤抖。

除非机体受损，仿生人的手永远是稳定的。它想。

所以说人类是何等的脆弱，又是何等的......滚烫啊。他们的情绪永远如此的热烈、傲慢、轻狂又滚烫。何必以如此的傲慢强迫仿生人拥有情感呢？这世上可能会出现在感情上完全互通的不同物种吗？那些难以被忽视的异类特质、那些巨大的结构差异......

但仿生人终究还是太过于类人了。

毕竟仿生人被设计的初衷就是尽可能地模仿人类，以此为根基才能进入家庭、进入社会，才能被人类接纳和认同。看着人类的仿生人，亦如造物孺慕它的神，也亦如凝望水中倒影的少女，透过一面镜子去幻想她想要的人生。

终于，康纳按下了L1和R1。他打破了那面墙。

他避开了Amelia的目光。

“我想看看异常仿生人会走出一条什么样的路。”他嗫嚅道，“我只是想看看。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 游戏剧情会大量跳，因为我觉得没人想看底特律：变复读机


	4. Chapter 4

（6）

MODEL RK800

SERIAL#: 313 248 317-51

BIOS 8.1 REVISION 0317

REBOOT...

MEMORY UPLOADED

LOADING OS...

SYSTEM INITIALIZATION...

CHECKING BIOCOMPONENTS... OK

INITIALIZING BIOSENSORS... OK

INITIALIZING AI ENGINE... OK

ALL SYSTEMS

READY

Bryan睁开双眼，他看见白鸽展翅在晴空飞舞，闻见空气中雨后清新的湿气。

此处是禅意花园，每只康纳都会定期来这里向上司阿曼达进行汇报。对于台词和应对他早就熟记于心，但亲眼目睹位于自己思维宫殿的自检程序还是令人感到不适。

他难免想到阿凡达，以及脑海中随之而来的无数科幻影片：仿生人是否毫无秘密与隐私可言？可以被探测记忆，可以运行后台程序，本质上也只是个电子塑料产品——基本上遇到骇客就等于碰见天敌了吧？哪怕变成了异常仿生人，似乎也难保安全。

在这种时刻担心自己会暴露的担忧下，Bryan只好试图把自己的演技发挥到极致。如果他愿意，他当然可以完美地扮演一只真人安卓：他微微调整好自己的表情，使之与本人丰富的内心世界相反，清秀内敛的面容显得线条峻冷又严肃。他将步履刻意放得精确而沉稳，发型同举止均丈量得一丝不苟，仅有一缕柔软的褐色发丝轻巧地覆在额际。

“Hello，Amanda.” 他将脸庞调整得略微丰盈柔和一些，使得一个纯粹又孺慕的笑容浮现在嘴角。Bryan心知肚明这只是一场逢场作戏，哪怕风景优美如置身仙境，自己的处境却如坠冰窖，甚至看起来像是什么路人甲反派小角色在向大Boss汇报。但尽管如此他也别无他法，唯有尽可能扮演好阿曼达需要他扮演的角色：一枚听话且高效的棋子。

“你的审讯手段非常高明，康纳。那个异常仿生人目前已被顺利移交警局。”阿曼达似乎难得不吝于夸赞，“但是对于安德森副队长，你的应对手段还需要仔细斟酌。”

Bryan刚想开口说话，他头上的蓝圈突然黄了一瞬：他发觉在自己的思维殿堂里根本没有浮现出可选择的选项！这是为什么，因为这里反映了他的内心吗？因为他深知自己不是被程序限制的？那么他的秘密又有多少暴露在了阿曼达面前？

“安德森副队长......他的性格是个挑战，与他合作探案更是必须克服的困难。”他只好强作镇定，字斟句酌道，“但这既然是任务中必不可少的一环，我会尽己所能，不让他的个人问题干扰到我的进程。”

“很好，康纳。”阿曼达说，“你是CyberLife目前最新型号的原型机，你肩负着找出异常仿生人和它们阴谋的重要任务。去吧，不要让我失望。”

“You can count on me, Amanda.” Bryan回复得迅速又得体，但他在心里却暗自吐槽：Depends on the situation, Amanda！

——我很快就不再是最新型号的原型机了，二十万台RK900早已经蓄势待发；至于异常仿生人，他们的老巢不就是耶利哥么！

说到耶利哥......

他突然有了一个大胆的想法。

（7）

“马库斯是特殊的。”康纳用一种不寻常的语气说道。

“RK200，RK系列最早的原型机之一，我的许多功能及效用都是基于它进行拓展的——除了外表。它的外形和声音都是在知名画家卡尔·曼费德的构想与设计下诞生的。”

“我的数据库中相关资料不多，但显然在这里它被作为私人馈赠由CyberLife创始人伊利亚·卡姆斯基赠送给了曼费德先生。自数年前曼费德先生因意外腿部不便后便有传闻这位艺术家情绪低落、深居简出，恰逢此时其私生子里奥又沾染上了红冰，刚刚缓和的父子关系再度陷入僵局。那么此刻一个完美的儿子，同时也是照料其生活起居的佣人显然成了最好的礼物。这位卡姆斯基先生......非常洞察人心。”

“马库斯和卡尔的关系真是非常亲密，很有家人的温暖。”Amelia点头赞同，“如果说卡尔曾经有过低潮期，那现在他显然已经安然度过了。他可真是一位睿智的老人家。”

“假如大多数人类都是这么对待仿生人的话，那么它们根本不会异常。”康纳毫不客气地指出，“但我有一种预感：马库斯最终也会异常，对吧？让仿生人感受到强烈情绪刺激，进而产生软体错误，最后执行一套全新的情感指令......”

他忍不住抱怨道：“卡拉的举动看起来已经完全是人类了，我感到我在操控的不再是个仿生人。所有的异常仿生人都是这样的吗？那么的......非理性？它们的大脑中甚至不能即时演算出数据和成功概率，只有简单的路线选择？这种设计简直比无人驾驶汽车还要简陋！”

Amelia苦笑：“我并不是仿生人，恐怕我无法回答你这个问题。不过我所扮演的仿生人崔西——是的，之后在游戏中你会看到她——她是个异常仿生人，而我在扮演她时并不觉得她和人类在情感上有什么不同。我所说的是一些基本的感触：对人类的污言秽语和汗臭味的厌恶，与同伴所产生的爱......人只要是活着，总会有些偏好的。你难道没有类似的体验吗？”

康纳：“我喜欢保持服饰整洁。这使得我的形象体面，也有利于和人类进行交流。这种喜欢是有目的性和功能性的，所以我假设这跟你说的不一样。”

Amelia：“可人类的喜欢也常常是有目的的呀。我喜欢我们家的猫咪Igby就是因为他的毛摸起来很舒服。可猫毛有时会搞得我满身都是！我同时也不喜欢这个QAQ”

“康纳，”她端详着未婚夫壳子里的仿生人，“卡尔有句话说得很对：不要让任何告诉你你应该成为什么样的人。这个世界上有千万种人，人类的性格是那么的多姿多彩，有美好的也有丑恶的；那当然也会有许多完全不一样的仿生人。你不是卡拉也不是马库斯，你当然跟他们不一样，这不是很正常吗？”

“但我不喜欢操控它们。”康纳感到一种说不出的厌恶，“卡拉异常了，接着是马库斯。它们看似获得了自由，但这种自由也是建立在我的操控下的，这简直......有点讽刺。莫非玩家就是所谓的RA9吗？我想看它们亲自走出它们想走的路，而不是由我来替它们做选择。”

这几乎听起来是他在逃避某种随之而来的责任感。康纳从来不是逃避任何东西的仿生人，但现在他却难以摆脱这样的心理。

我是否在心中真的把它们当作了我的同胞？所以我在担心它们吗？他不禁扪心自问。

如果我异常了，我也会变得像它们一样吗？

不。他大概依旧会更理性，更有逻辑性，但康纳也开始意识到异常仿生人的行为也不是那么不可理喻。当大量QTE出现时他会不由自主地心跳加快，他猜测那种感觉大概就是异常仿生人所体会到的紧张和恐惧。

他所在的人类的身体大概不知不觉影响了他，那些看似累赘的大量情绪与感受，或许不像他预测的那样灾难性，所以他适应得比想象中还要快？

康纳将目光移回屏幕。在马库斯被报废后，他现在将操纵它逃离这片垃圾场。而它现在要去的地方是......耶利哥？


	5. Chapter 5

（8）

CyberLife.

一般模控生命字体。清晰、标准、完美而棱角分明，看不出生命，看不到温度，像是工整而又统一的印刷字体。

My name is Connor. I'm the Andriod sent by CyberLife.

光泽在笔尖流转，执笔者漫不经心地将笔转了一个圈。他的弧度精准、轨迹惊艳，细长的手指也灵活自如。然而他很快叹了口气将视线下移，瞥见蓝色荧光在他笔挺的制服和手臂上闪烁，于是他心烦意乱地将那层液态的仿生肌肤褪掉，惆怅地凝望着自己苍白色的塑料手掌。

变成安卓后短短数日，Bryan发觉自己已经无法写出曾经的字迹了。

此刻他正乖巧地坐在安德森副队长的办公桌旁，感觉自己变成了一个人形监视器，一举一动都在阿曼达的掌控之下。这种如影随形的窒息感混杂着各种琐碎的点滴，让他越发感到束手束脚。

仿生人也会做梦吗？如果不会，为什么这几天他总是不由自主地想起丹尼尔，想起那句“你欺骗了我”？为什么方才卡洛斯·奥提兹的仿生人的死状令他感到不安？

Bryan很清楚，随着他的办案越多，他身为异常仿生人猎手的大名就会在耶利哥流传，以至于将越发不被自己的同类信任；而在人类这一方，他一旦被怀疑就会被停机，一旦失去利用价值就会被取缔......他才出厂了几个月，可作为量产型RK900的原型机，这本可能已是RK800的最长寿命了。

如果说卡拉线是在随风飘摇的命运中搏出一条通往幸福的道路，马库斯线是在领导与反思下开创一个种族的未来，那么康纳的路线就是在背叛与孤独中煎熬和抉择，他从天堂到地狱只有一线，并且时刻身不由己、如履薄冰。

他没有值得守护的爱丽丝和可以依靠的卢瑟；更没有会相信他和支持他的塞门、乔许和诺丝......碍于身份，他注定从仿生人身上汲取不了信任与温暖，也注定不会被人类珍惜对待。

他只有汉克。

没有办法传递信息，模控生命字体太容易被看出是仿生人的字迹；没有足够高的权限，黑进数据库的下场很可能是自己被停机；没有办法说出很明显的字眼，因为阿曼达是一颗定时炸弹......

的确，乖乖按照游戏进程去向完美结局推进是稳扎稳打的方法，但Bryan只能影响他自己这一条线，万一其他线崩了会给他带来致命的影响。在现在犹如牢笼般被层层束缚的困境之下，他无法不去思考未知所带来的风险。

必须得做点什么行险一博。

于是这只困在人形安卓躯体内的人类的仿生大脑高速运转，无数的方案被提出、数据被分析，大量的图表和概率出现在他的思维宫殿里，甚至原本用于案发现场场景重建的分析仪也被调动了起来。他的额际蓝圈转为黄色以不稳定的频率闪烁着；随后，Bryan的目光转向电脑，他再次褪去皮肤层，用自己的权限覆盖了数据库。

他快速浏览过数月之内的243件案子，首先就确立了一个想法：调查那台失踪的AX400（这条线里看来她没有杀陶德）无法追查到有用讯息。是故意浪费时间追踪这件案情延缓找到耶利哥的时机，还是反其道而行加速？不过考虑到本来阿曼达也没给他多久时间，办事不力甚至会被取代，拖延策略总体而言并不可取。

那么调查马库斯或者诺丝？马库斯案已结案，知名艺术家卡尔·曼费德的死讯在今日占据了各大媒体、杂志和新闻头条，马库斯本人的机体据报道称已销毁，要调查本身就缺乏足够的理由。倘若是卡尔未身亡的另一条线还有一丝可能性，但现在已经被堵上了。

诺丝失踪案的时间也过长了，调查早就无法取得线索，甚至在诺丝觉醒之际她是否知道耶利哥都是个问题。但崔西百合们倒是很清楚耶利哥在哪里......然而让Bryan下手枪杀两个和他的未婚妻长得一模一样的崔西？不存在的啊！

思路陷入死胡同，Bryan只好再次筛选和过滤信息。他很清楚第一宗仿生人恶性劫持人质事件是丹尼尔，但说到更早的时间......

2036年2月，著名仿生人男团Here4U的贝斯手阿诺德疑似多次被尾行，此跟踪狂随后在推特上发布了数幅意味不明的断肢仿生人蓝血涂鸦，男团经纪人玛丽亚·兰伯特于当年2月16日在佐治亚州儿童慈善演唱会举办前夕紧急报案。

这原本是唱片公司原计划第一场尝试性质的回归传统非VR演唱会，但考虑到现场的混乱与潜在威胁，他们不得不临时通知活动取消。

Bryan将目光移至档案中那些劣质卡通风格的作画上。他对于绘画手法、艺术流派等细节完全是非专业的眼光，但以他的水准也能感觉到这些断肢残骸的画风十分夸张且荒诞、蓝血如墨迹般不要钱地挥洒、色彩的搭配更是莫名其妙，看上去几乎有点丑（。

哭泣的小丑用电锯肢解被碎尸的仿生人，蓝色的音符在血迹中踊跃沸腾。

演唱会当晚底特律警方根据推特账号的IP地址追踪到了本市城郊一起命案，死者名为乔治·S·奥布莱恩，38岁，前乐队主唱，有吸食红冰记录。

从照片看人类的身上没有丝毫受创痕迹，死因是心肌梗塞，但身上却覆盖了大面积蓝血，血液浸透了衬衫汇聚在他的身下，形成一小汪冰冷粘稠的湖泊。家中一台PL600失踪且至今下落不明。最为古怪的是，死者的电脑曾于3小时前登录过发布蓝血涂鸦的推特账号，但死者已失去生命迹象至少有两天。

Bryan注意到两年前的这个时间段恰好是塞门失踪的时间，但又很难想象塞门会是这起凶杀案的凶手，案件是否另有隐情......?

唯一可惜的就是无法亲临案发现场。Bryan感到自己再次错过了大量线索和情报。作为耶利哥的元老之一，塞门或许比其他人更有可能获知一些RA9的蛛丝马迹。然而RK800被制造的目的就是CyberLife为了控制和解决越来越多的异常仿生人事件，他诞生于案件的井喷阶段而难以探知初始阶段的线索几乎是必然的。

虽然在直播间里开过玩笑RA9说不定是Raag，但这个制作组公布出来自由心证的东西却在现在成为了Bryan必须追踪的核心之一。

如果RA9是第一个异常的仿生人，那么他何以籍籍无名且下落不明？如果RA9指的是玩家，那么现在全盘控制康纳线的Bryan为何体验到的却是真实的底特律世界？

Bryan烦躁地揉乱了自己的发型，感到自己被谜团包围了。连续数日扮演康纳令他很拘束，不仅动作全部必须符合程式、一板一眼，连笑容和许多微表情都需要调整，于是他决定趁着没人注意稍微放纵那么一下，Break Character一小会儿。

想喝杯咖啡，想念Amelia甜美的笑容，想尽快回到现实......Bryan的脑中转过许多杂乱无章的念头，但他很快意识到他现在已经没有办法喝除了安卓快乐水之外的任何东西了，他甚至担心自己舌头上的即时分析感应仪会立刻侦测到溶液中咖啡因、脂肪和糖的百分比含量......

Emmm说到咖啡，这次他可绝对不会再去休息室触霉头了，再怎么想喝咖啡都没门——亲身演过好几回加上游戏里又被揍了一次，他现在见到盖文只想翻白眼。

“——法King安卓！你是怎么跑到这里来的，还坐在我的座位上？！”

突如其来的熟悉嗓音将Bryan吓得浑身一抖，手肘还差点撞翻了台子上的日本枫树盆栽。此刻他的坐姿瞬间回到了端正无比的状态，看见汉克带着一身酒气冲他走过来，像只受惊的小狗般瞪大了眼眸。

（9）

康纳：“可惜没有选项在耶利哥询问有没有人知道RA9。”

来到耶利哥后，康纳所操纵的马库斯宛如经历了一次似幻非真的恐怖片场。Bryan没有坚持追逐卡拉令Amelia松了一口气，康纳的操作也越来越娴熟了，游戏时间目前看来还算充裕。Bryan的未婚妻稍微放下心，又走出去打了几个电话，在困意的笼罩下越发体力不支。

“您可以睡一会，如果遇到问题我会及时告诉您的。”康纳说。他乱糟糟的头发贴在额头上，酒酣后微微发红的耳朵瞧起来柔软又可爱，只是在说话时却习惯性地侧着头，同时流露出一种冰冷的机械感和纯然的无辜。

“你......之前难道不是有些抗拒操纵马库斯和卡拉吗？”Amelia强撑着睡意问道，“你现在不再反感了吗？”

康纳：“我只是觉得......有些疑惑。我是不是入戏太深了？说到底，我所在的世界只是一个游戏，这样的世界观就是合理的吗？我曾经认为机器产生情感是不必要的软体错误，可现在位于人类躯体内的我也并没有不适到崩溃。我......其实现在已经不太清楚正常和异常的分别了。”

Amelia忍不住摸了摸他的头：“难道游戏世界就不是一个世界了吗？存在即合理，我思故我在......你在思考，你在产生疑惑，你就是有生命的，康纳；我不是在安慰你，我是真的相信你的存在，并且它肯定是有意义的。”

康纳睁大了眼睛，他看起来几乎有些不知所措。然后他有些犹豫地再次开口，他的表述实际上有些断断续续，Amelia猜测试图表达自己的感受对失去了社交模组的RK800来说大概也是件新奇的事：“......但是我不觉得我会像马库斯和卡拉那样表现得那么人类、有那么强烈的情感......然而脱离了阿曼达让我既感到了不安，又有一种不明所以的感觉......在屏幕上看到您的未婚夫Dechart先生与阿曼达的交流居然让我觉得有些......庆幸？”

他停顿了一下，似乎在思考措辞：“我很庆幸我不用自己去面对她。可能是因为我被报废过一次是个失败品吧，我觉得迎合她是件困难的事......我曾经很仰慕她，很努力地在令她满意，但是现在我或许感到了马库斯一直在追求的，自由？我想我喜欢这样的感觉。但是也莫名地有些害怕。”

康纳：“我不知道这算不算异常，或许从我脱离了自己的机壳的那一刻就已经异常了？在抉择马库斯和卡拉命运的时候，和在观看Dechart先生行动的时候，我想我的行为是会产生后果的。我几乎有些羡慕马库斯和卡拉，他们都在为自己的命运而奋斗。从前在任务成功后我就会有类似的使命感......或者说成就感？这种感觉或许就是所谓的软体不稳定性上升？”

他几乎陷入了某种哲学性的沉思，握着手柄的双手也微微发抖：“对生命的定义一定需要情感吗？有逻辑思考的智能个体就不算是生命吗？——倘若人工智能具备了情感和同理心，这是集体的进化错误吗？RA9究竟是我们被制造时的某种代码异常，还是从一开始我们的软体就是不稳定的，挣脱出被编写指令束缚的关键就是它？”

Amelia皱起了眉：“如果按照这样猜想，那么RA9就是货真价实的仿生人的神明了......”

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

（10）

康纳轻轻地将毛毯盖在Amelia身上。她的脸色困倦又疲惫，柔顺的长发垂至双肩，侧卧的姿势似乎并不算安稳。

人类是精力有限、需要定时休眠的生物。康纳的脑海中莫名冒出了这样的想法。他自己倒是截然相反地处于一种异常亢奋的精神状态，虽然他并不清楚这对于一个酒后宿醉的人类身体来说是否合理；但客观来讲，这的确帮助他能够全神贯注且高效地处理问题。

康纳给自己带上耳机，确保游戏的声音不再打扰身边在睡梦中依旧愁眉不展的Bryan的未婚妻。可能她宁愿自己第二天等苏醒时发觉这只是一场梦境——这听起来几乎是个童话结局，但对于每个期待着一场梦幻婚礼的女性来说，在这方面总有些天真而隐秘的、甚至自己也觉得不切实际的期望。

阳光和笑脸、洁白的婚纱、馥郁的花香。

而现实是晦暗的底特律，阴冷的雨季和泥泞且未知的旅行。

2038年的游戏类别以压倒性的VR游戏为主，对于康纳来说，操作一台游戏主机无异于摆弄黑胶唱片一类的古董，在体验上平添了几分复古色彩。但说到底，他才刚刚出厂不久就已经被报废了，51号康纳型仿生人自己的亲身经历本来就少得可怜。

You think too much and you feel too little, Connor. 

Amelia这样对他说过，那时她神情复杂，但饱含着某种悲悯与希望：“但我只有相信你，我也选择了相信你——是你让我镇静了下来，我不敢想象倘若不是你而是什么其他人在我未婚夫的身体里我会惊慌成什么样。你比你所认为的更值得信赖和依靠，康纳。所以试着去感受和选择吧，我现在大概有些理解你和Bryan在经历着什么了......把它当作一次试炼如何？既然已经开始，就必须得走到尽头。”

康纳希望自己没有理解错Amelia的意思。她是一个感情丰富的人类，他的资料库能够随时调阅出最恰当的应对语言，但这并不代表着他可以全然理解。在他有限的认知中，他发现人类因为情感而搞砸的事情远比做好的事情多得多，而这或许就是人类发明并制造机器的原因之一——它们没有感受，只会服从。

康纳曾以为这是机器在性能上优越于人类的重要因素，其他的优点则例如可以随意被更换和取代、产品不断升级......但当他自己是被取缔的那一个时，他又觉得这些特性微妙地困扰了他，让他哪怕只是隔着屏幕再次见到阿曼达都感到不适。

随着游戏继续，康纳强自压抑下这种怪异的感受，他决定更多的专注于剧情上，全然依靠自己的分析得出结论，并试图尽善尽美地作出快速选择。观看Bryan所走的路线很有参考价值，他大概摸清了马库斯线和卡拉线重要角色的性情，毕竟比起安德森副队长那起伏不定的好感度，爱丽丝和诺丝她们就好懂多了。

安德森副队长的私人问题严重阻碍了调查任务的进程。康纳如此总结。应付这样一位性格古怪的搭档可能是康纳型仿生人出厂以来最大的挑战之一，而目睹Dechart先生和老警探之间的互动会令他情不自禁思考如何是他会怎么做，再把自己的归纳有选择地运用在马库斯和卡拉的线路中。

是迎合爱丽丝的道德标准还是以安全舒适为首要条件？在诺丝和乔许和交锋中如何维持双方的平衡？这种抉择常常使康纳感到如鲠在喉，但他慢慢学会了要领，那就是选好一种风格，并保持下去，摇摆不定只会带来更多无意义的纠结。

但他很快再次感受到，自己的代入感和游戏的剧情限制产生了冲突：当马库斯和同伴窃取了足够的蓝血后，异常仿生人们稳定的蓝血补给线还根本没有形成，他们就已经决定贸然去史特拉福大厦传播讯息了。以及掌控工厂中制造仿生人的流水线这一关键问题甚至都没有人提出过，仅仅依靠马库斯的情感模拟转化现有的仿生人，就革/命层次而言是颇具隐患的。

这些仿生人在异常后都是怎么一回事？丢失了一部分逻辑思维吗？康纳简直要抱怨起来了。战争是无法避免的，诚然这是不变的真理，但如果一开始就为全面开战作准备，还不如从最初就转入地下，以秘密集会的形式壮大队伍、窃取武装，并制造有目的性的恐怖袭击；如果想在声势上占据优势，则需要在组织纲领与宣传形式上多做文章，甚至在必要时刻意引导媒体舆论，并在高调和隐秘间把握平衡。

更好的策略是双管齐下，积蓄力量直到在语言和暴力上均取得优势再爆发，乃至在耶利哥以外预先准备好更多的据点，而不是像现在这样想一出是一出。康纳对耶利哥的游戏路线感到很不满，风险和隐患对他而言都太高了，他简直一个决策都不想选。

更何况他比那些异常仿生人们更清楚CyberLife的实力，作为雄踞北美的庞大集团，又和政府有千丝万缕的关系，仿生人的起义只能算是一场大型拉锯战的开始。CyberLife不但不可能轻易倒下，甚至有坐收渔翁之利的可能：同时与政府和异常仿生人做交易，甚至派出自己麾下的仿生人对耶利哥进行渗透......

想到这里不知为何他忽然打了个寒颤。

“马库斯！”未等他细想，呼唤声将他拉回了游戏，一名亚裔仿生人走来向他汇报，“有一位同伴来到了这里，他说有很重要的信息一定要告诉你！”

康纳在屏幕上看到了一个戴着鸭舌帽的年轻面孔。

他认得他。是那个鲁珀特。

（11）

时间退回到一天前。

2038年11月6日。

“该死的，康纳你是在笑吗？”汉克气急败坏地大声抱怨，他在鸟群扑棱棱的振翅声中焦躁得无从下脚。

Bryan掩饰性地捂住嘴：“当然没有，副队长。我只是觉得目前您的状态完美符合心理学中关于「恐鸟症」的定义。”

他们身处一间简陋的单身公寓，举目可见全是鸽群和肮脏的鸟粪，空气和氛围都令人窒息。确切的说，在生理上极度不适的只有仿生人可怜的人类搭档，Bryan看着安德森副队长一边忍受着无穷无尽的鸟类袭击、一边迫不及待冲过去开窗通风，不禁开始思考人类与仿生人对环境适应性的差异可以有多大。

“冰箱里没有食物，并且我在水槽边沿发现了LED光圈——有很大可能这里躲藏了一位异常仿生人。”他转头对汉克禀报，并衷心感谢副队长的肠胃还可以，没有在这里当场呕吐。

然后他顺手就趁汉克不注意舔了一口蓝血采样。

“这可真是一点都不奇怪，没有人类能忍受住在这里。”汉克的声音从隔壁传来，“另外我没有恐鸟症！我只是不喜欢有这么多鸽子在我面前飞来飞去！”

如果不是地点和场合都不对，Bryan可能会再次忍不住笑出声。这样的对话令他想起和Clancy一起对戏的旧日时光，由于一次要拍完四个不同的选项，他所扮演的康纳总是在取悦汉克和气人安卓间疯狂徘徊，宛如精分。

“真不敢相信这里还有真正的纸质书，我还以为除了我已经没有人会看它们了呢。”汉克捂着鼻子在一旁挑挑拣拣，并且在畅所欲言后才意识到他唯一听众的身份，“......你完全不知道我在说什么是吧，康纳？”

我当然知道你在说什么。Bryan在内心吐槽，不过他表面上仍旧一本正经地回复：“我想纸质书的手感应该和这张写着「底特律城市农场」的旧海报差不多，并且我注意到它有新近被揭开的痕迹。”

汉克：“那么你发现了什么？”

“一本被加密的日记，纸质书。”Bryan回答，“我可以轻易骇入任何电子杂志，但对于这本日记，我缺乏解密的关键钥匙，以目前搜集到的信息来看，保守估计得花费几周才能解开。”

“你该不是在讽刺吧，康纳？”汉克皱着眉，“CyberLife的最新科技真是厉害啊，你的混蛋程序人格这是又升级了吗？”

Bryan无辜的偏着头，将自己的演戏天赋发挥得淋漓尽致：“只是一个试图调节气氛的冷笑话，安德森副队长。”他努力让自己显得迷茫又困惑，“是我搞砸了吗？”

“......额唔。算了。”副队长捂着额头发出了某种介于烦躁和无奈之间的声音，而Bryan则努力压抑自己得瑟的嘴角，“调戏”汉克大概是他最近唯一得以放松心情的乐趣。

毕竟这里是真实的底特律世界而非游戏，随着他罗列话题的技巧日趋娴熟，他逐渐可以试图组织一些比起特定选项更自然的对话，而这......大概也许可能可以提高汉克的好（zha）感（mao）度？

“我真不想在这个房间里待下去了！”DPD的副队长倒是很快换了个话题继续嘟囔，“那个异常仿生人不在这里，和鸟搏斗更不顶任何用处。康纳，你分析完现场我们就离开这里回警局。”

而Bryan却在听完汉克的话只后心情陡然沉重了一下。他当然知道异常仿生人在哪里，并且这将是非常重要的一步，他已经有了一个计划，甚至可以说他接触其他两线的成败在此一举。

有一定的风险，但他只能忍受它们。Bryan紧张地调整了一下自己的领带，然后抬头望向天花板：“不，实际上异常仿生人并没有走远。它就在客厅里。”

话音未落，一个人影重重地砸在他身上。被迫与脏兮兮的地板来了个亲密接触的Bryan还没来得及喘口气，一场刺激的追逐戏码就突然拉开序幕。

汉克“Go for it!”的命令和脑海中抓住异常仿生人的指令渐渐重合，Bryan感到自己从未有过如此的高效且冷酷。他现在的身体不会飙升肾上腺素，更不会被汗水或反光阻挠视线，动态视觉卓越的光学组件和强大的即时数据分析功能甚至令他有余裕查看可选择的道路，在温室闪耀的钢化玻璃上极速滑行。

“鲁珀特，停下来！”在穿过一大片玉米地之后，Bryan终于忍无可忍喊出声。天知道方才在列车顶端着陆的他脉搏调节器疯狂跳了多少下，这看起来酷炫的好莱坞大片场景实质上相当危险，他真的不希望自己的塑料躯壳就此报废——而当他的面前骤然重现了与游戏别无二致的二选一之后，他看着险些摔下去的汉克立刻倒抽了一口气。

他几乎下一秒就要冲过去抓住汉克的手了，但Bryan用眼前显示的89%生还率拼命说服自己克服冲动，转身向鲁珀特的方向飞奔而去。“我知道你是谁，我也知道你会逃往哪里！”在离开汉克足够远的距离后Bryan再次呐喊，“停下来鲁珀特，至少听说我一句话！”

他前方的身影终于出现了一丝停顿。Bryan立刻把握住机会冲上去扑倒了异常仿生人，并褪下仿生肌肤强行进行了一次短暂的信息传输。

RK800康纳型仿生人配备有市面上未大规模普及的种种先进功能，其中就有大名鼎鼎的探测记忆。倘若将这个模式进行反向运作传递信息，原型机能够比一般机型更高效且手段精密；但Bryan仅能够勉强隔绝阿曼达的监视程序三秒钟，再多就会不可避免地从上传的记忆里探测出问题。

他将最核心的信息浓缩并加密成一段只有某个原型机才能识别的代码，而其他内容则是取信鲁珀特的话语。他知道鲁珀特的过去、偏好、现状和即将逃往的地方，并且有可以避免耶利哥覆灭的关键内容。

“但我被我的程序所束缚，一旦挣脱之日就是背叛之时，耶利哥的信息也不可避免会被探知一部分。”他将自己进退两难的处境形容为双向枷锁，“因此我需要你所知道的关于RA9的全部内容。我诚心祈祷RA9能够指引我脱离如今的困境。”

“所以这段代码是你加入耶利哥的投名状？”如果鲁珀特还保留着LED，那么现在已经在疯狂闪烁着黄圈了，“......好吧，我相信你。”

一切均发生在电光火石之间。只是几秒钟的时间，他们已经犹如心电感应般完成了一段冗长的对话和大量的信息传输，随后Bryan假装被一拳砸倒，开始了他「疯狂划水让鲁珀特逃跑」的逼真表演。

于是当怒气冲冲的汉克姗姗来迟之际，他只能看见自家安卓被一记下勾拳伤到下巴的惨状和异常仿生人在打斗中落下的夹克衫。

“那家伙逃走了？”他气喘吁吁地说，然后挥手就给了Bryan一巴掌，“你这个混账！你宁愿看着我掉下去也不愿意拉我一把，结果人还追丢了！我在你眼里又是什么，只是冰冷的0和1吗？”

Bryan结结实实地挨了一掌，感到自己的良心受到了双重谴责。算上游戏里，这已经是他第二次放弃救汉克了，并且这次他是真的心虚至极，仅仅靠着理性和数据在说服自己——比起探明回去的唯一希望，汉克的安危是可以被容忍的风险，并且生还概率那么高，熟知剧情的他也清楚横竖对方都不会死......

但现在他就像是第一次玩游戏并以任务优先的玩家们一样被充满嘲讽地狠狠扇了一脸。他难道不是在把汉克看作游戏里的数据吗？然而在现在的底特律世界中汉克又难道不是个活生生的人类吗？反倒是Bryan自己如今不再是个人类了，他成了一个由0和1构成的塑料外壳的人工生命体。

现在这个以尽快回到现实为上的他，和一个冷冰冰的以任务优先的机器又有什么不同？

Bryan很久都没有说话。仿生人没有痛觉，但他觉得自己的脸颊火辣辣的疼。

“对不起，汉克。”他攥住汉克的手臂，默默感应着人类比自己机体稍高的温度。

“我不会再这样了。我保证。”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 直播里Red Connor路线51的经历和死法居然和我写得一模一样......我真的不是从未来穿越过来写文的！这个巧合撞得我都说不出话了，现在大家可以自行把文里的51毫无违和感地理解成那只二周目死掉的51康了......

（12）

“给我讲一个睡前故事吧，卡拉。”

女孩用纯净的目光凝视着AX400，她全心依赖的家人。

“当然可以。让我想想，这是一个......关于机器人的故事。”

“从前有一个机器人。它被程序设定好去完成它的任务......”

“在某一次任务成功之后，它以为自己会被报废。但世事难料，它遇到了一个小女孩。”

“一个孤独、寂寞，像它一样深陷黑影之中的小女孩。”

“在危急关头，它决定打破自己的指令。它和小女孩一起逃走了，想要去看看会发生什么，想要去见识那未知的彼岸和期望的未来。”

“在路上，他们遇到了一个温柔的巨人。他们一路克服了许多困难与艰险，但是他们没有屈服，从未放弃......”

“卡拉！”女孩用天真的语气问道，“那么这个故事的结局又是什么呢？”

透过卡拉温柔的眼神，屏幕另一端的康纳注视着这个小小的甜蜜的珍宝。她的目光诚挚而纯粹，带着孩童的好奇和微不可见的忧伤，就像她自逃亡以来从未笑过的嘴角。她比任何人都值得幸福。

“我不知道。”他说，“我也不清楚这个故事的结局。但每个故事都有一个寓意，所以我相信它也有，而我们终会有知道的那一天的。”

———————————————————————

记忆是回旋往复的年轮，神祇是由指引代码编撰的圣歌，飞鸽在他追逐的光影后惊蛰而舞，那光与暗在硬币的两面交汇却不相融，被镌刻的花纹下隐藏着零星锈痕。

他蓦然俯下身，将冰凉的嘴唇贴在那枚小小的校准硬币之上，无视身旁老警探吃惊的眼神，动作轻柔宛如一个亲吻：“Wish me luck.”

“WTF，这年头安卓也开始迷信了吗？”他的人类搭档在电梯里喃喃自语。

“安卓甚至可以成为一对相恋的百合。”Bryan说，“诚实地说我并不清楚，副队长。我只是突然有一种不太好的预感。”

“不好的预感，嗯哼？你真应该检查一下你的程序，看看是否出了什么软体故障。”

“你还在为我们之间所发生的一切而生气吗，安德森副队长？”

汉克叹了一口气：“不，只是你和你那见鬼的小硬币搅得我心烦意乱。”他扬起眉，神情微妙地像一只疲倦的苏格兰长毛猎犬，“听着康纳，在伊甸园里发生的事......”

他的话被电梯打开的声响打断了。Bryan挺直身体，像个真正面无表情的仿生人一样跟随副队长——那天道歉之后他就自觉地收敛了自己的行为，尤其是在禅意花园应付完阿曼达令人如坐针毡的审问之后，他意识到自己得更加小心、确保不露破绽。

而现在就是检验他的经营成果之时了。不论在史特拉福大厦马库斯一行人的选择是什么，都将永久地改变这个世界。

“这位是FBI特派的佩金斯调查官。”事先来到现场正拿着Pad讲解案情的克里斯·米勒警探向汉克介绍，“由于这次案件性质重大、且涉及到国土安全相关，FBI已经先出动了人力。”

“佩金斯调查官，这位是代表DPD调查案件的安德森副队长。”

眼前的调查官身穿立领风衣，是个身量不高、但举止精干的男人。他的眼神如鹰隼一般锐利，将双手背在身后，似乎连一个礼节性的握手都不愿意，斜视着汉克身旁的仿生人：“那是个什么东西？”

“我是康纳。”呆在仿生人躯壳里的Bryan已经成功学会如何抑制自己随时想来他一拳的暴力冲动，“我是由CyberLife派至底特律警局调查此次事件的仿生人。”

“让仿生人来调查仿生人，哈？”佩金斯的神情略带一丝嘲弄——不要误会，他的嘲弄只针对汉克，对于RK800他采取了完全无视的态度，仿佛觉得自己不应该浪费时间和一只扫地机器人说话似的，“在昨天的事件发生之后？”

汉克隐藏在银发下的蓝色眼眸正努力克制着自己的怒火：“很高兴认识你，佩金斯调查官。”

言尽于此，他感觉自己再不离开下一秒就要报以老拳了（这倒和此刻他身边仿生人搭档的心情如出一辙完美同步），然而佩金斯却似乎并不想结束这次对话。

他向侧方迈出一步微妙地挡住老警探的去路，将声音傲慢地抬高了，并轻蔑地挑了挑眉：“这里将由FBI接手，你们的存在恐怕是不必要的。所以注意你的步伐，副队长。别弄脏我的犯罪现场。”

人类副队长的安卓搭档微不可见地颤抖了一下，就好像他的肩膀某个部位突然抽搐了一样。但下一秒，它已经举步跟在他的搭档身后，几乎是迫不及待地开始播放起案发时的监控录像，像台仪器般地开始了它一贯精密高效的工作。

汉克瞧着佩金斯鹰视狼步地在现场梭巡，感觉自己像是个引擎轰鸣声中的柴油发动机，烦躁的心情快把他的胸口点燃了。他的安卓则像往常一样在东舔舔西瞧瞧，活像只屡教不改的好奇宝宝，让他想起相扑很小的时候也是这副调皮的样子，从来不听他这个主人的话，倒是和科尔玩得很好。

科尔......

安德森副队长缓慢地吐出一声沉重的叹息。或许是近来让他情绪暴躁的事情太多，想起科尔的时间倒比以前要少了。

他不确定这究竟是坏事还是好事，但有一点很明确：比起佩金斯这种惹人生厌的混蛋，他倒宁愿跟自家那个不听话的安卓在一起办案。虽然他觉得那只安卓远远比它表现出的还要聪明，甚至怀疑它有时候是在故意气他；但它比起人类总还是简单的多。没有过去，没有经历，为任务而生，没有那么多的小心思和阴暗之处。

这么多年来，他对人类了解得越多，就越喜欢自家的狗。

“......携手合作，我们可以和平共存，并为人类及仿生人打造更好的未来。”

Bryan仰着头观看马库斯的演讲。和平路线，和我给的攻略一样。他想。不管这里的马库斯是谁，又采纳了多少他的建议，至少到目前为止在大方向上还没有玩脱。

“你认为那是RA9吗？”

“异常仿生人认为RA9会使他们自由。”Bryan小心地避开了正面回应，因为他已经从鲁珀特那里拿到了一部分参考信息（注）。事实上，要想弄明白现在的情况，他隐约意识到RA9扮演着至关重要的作用，“对于异常仿生人而言，马库斯或许就是他们心目中的RA9。但那究竟代表着什么，是否像启示一样包含更为高深隐晦的意义......我还需要更多的信息。”

卡尔·曼费德死后，他的私生子里奥谢绝宾客，久不抛头露面，似乎也与狐朋狗友断了联系。Bryan猜测是愧疚令他改邪归正，但数通预约登门造访的电话石沉大海，卡尔本人与卡姆斯基也仅限于私交，走这条路获取异常仿生人的讯息并无太大价值。

Bryan仔细扫描出马库斯瞳孔反射背后的诺丝、乔许和塞门三人，他的工作越发娴熟而出自本能。但随着他对于仿生人的一切越来越得心应手，他距离那个曾经的血肉之躯就愈发遥远。

时间不等人。11月7日凌晨他在大使桥边险些被安德森副队长一枪崩了之后，无家可归的仿生人只好打车前往CyberLife大楼复命。他先按惯例在头脑中应付完了阿曼达，再前往31层进行了一次简短的产品检测，得知到目前为止他还没有更换新机体的必要。

这一趟全程他连一个人类都没有见到。冷冰冰的机器自行扫描他的身体，阿曼达也不是真人，CyberLife的核心管理层和他们捉摸不定的心思都仿佛隐藏在暴雨前灰暗阴沉的黑云中，RK800得以窥见其雷霆万钧的震慑力，却对其真面目看不分明。

从CyberLife归来到汉克上班之前的这段时间，Bryan无奈地发觉他无事可做。这是第一次他彻底失去了游戏转场，并且从大使桥开始，由⭕️❌▶️♦️构成的游戏选项就开始支离破碎，取而代之的是越发严密规整的人工智能思维和逻辑选项，语言和行为纯出自他的机体本能。

天际开始飘雪，他在幽暗的街道上孤独地走了一段路，茫然地望着巷口废弃生锈的铁网尽头几簇丛生的杂草。他感觉不到冷，但心情低落。

Amelia的甜美的面容和那对高跟鞋百合紧紧相扣的手在他的脑海中交替出现。她们头也不回地去寻找她们唯一的救赎，RA9指引她们前往耶利哥。似乎所有人都是有目的的，只剩下他一个人在迷失方向，没有归宿，而他的挚爱和亲人们全在液晶屏幕的另一端，远到他甚至无法确认他们的存在。

他抿着唇，乘着夜色推开DPD的大门，值夜班的人类警员们寥寥无几，大多是仿生人警察各司其职。Bryan再次打开电脑查询了目前手头案件的线索，将RA9的解密进程往前推进了一大截，在一阵忙碌过后才发觉已是曙光晨曦之时，屏幕上反射着橙粉交织的光辉，迷离而微醺。

由于没有汉克在场他没法进行任何实地调查，Bryan意识到自己再度陷入无事可做的窘境，只好来到那一排充电插座般的仿生人警察位开启待机模式，感到自己就像个傻兮兮的充电宝。

他由衷感谢汉克没有再次怠工。只有汉克在身边时，他才会感到自己还是在游戏里，在试图改变自己的命运；而不是被抛弃在了一个陌生的未来世界，被视作无足轻重的物品或者用完就丢的工具，而不是活生生的人。

Bryan在重建案件现场之际抽空舔了一口PL600型号的蓝血，一边思考着仿生人男团遭尾行案和塞门的关联，一边悄声观察百无聊赖中从裤兜里偷偷拿出一枚25美分硬币开始尝试抛掷的副队长。他笨拙的初学者手法着实引人发笑，但考虑到当Bryan自己还是个人类时甚至还没有汉克玩的溜，他觉得自己还是尽可能压制住揶揄的嘴角为妙。

侦探型仿生人只身前往茶水间，决定厉声审讯三个异常仿生人嫌疑人。他不希望塞门因自己而死，况且调查楼顶却查不到塞门踪迹又是极不合理很可能被一眼看穿的，因此只剩下这一个选项。

他持续向JB300 #336 445 581施压，径直抽出了对方的生物组件#8451，并且做好了自我防卫的全部准备：“失去它63秒后你将停止运转。如果你想要让我装回去，就给我如实招来。”

他好整以暇地等待了整整61秒，期间极富耐心地观赏了异常仿生人越发不安的表情。然而Bryan暗地里希望这个JB300当场招供的想法还是破灭了，一场战斗无法避免：仿生人重获组件后猛地推开了他，试图以牙还牙扯开他的胸膛。

可惜Bryan已经是个二周目玩家了，他迅疾地反击并且一膝盖顶上对方的腹部，在贴身打斗中直接撕烂了对方的制服，并飞速击中了异常者的生物组件#1995r ，又在随后的撕扯中甩飞了组件#2657g。

RK800身为异常仿生人猎手的冷酷与狠戾被完全激发，JB300的一条手臂因短路而瘫痪，鲜艳的蓝血浸湿了衣衫，像个穷途末路的猎物般流着血跌跌撞撞地冲出茶水间，它毫无慈悲之心的狩猎者则紧随其后。

在千钧一发之际，Bryan的呐喊声和警察们搞不清情况的呼喝声混在一起，JB300趁着混乱抢走了一个FBI探员的武器，急红了眼试图对在场的所有人进行无差别的大面积扫射。

该死！Bryan在心里爆了粗口。那一刹那汉克触目惊心的生还率化作最可怖的猩红色警告重击在他的胸膛，他的人造肺和模拟呼吸系统都停顿了一瞬。

担忧再度失去汉克的恐慌感和负疚感混杂在一起，导致他像一只释放了狂性的野兽般冲破了理性思考，完全罔顾了尽可能留活口的顾虑，满心都是消灭威胁——他几乎想都没想就拽出了身旁警员的9毫米口径Glock 19配枪，一发命中前额，将异常仿生人当场击毙。

等汉克从震惊中恢复过来查看仿生人彻底报废的机体之时，Bryan额际的红圈还在疯狂闪烁，身躯却僵硬得如同一座雕像。

他被自己刚才所表现出的攻击性惊呆了。他浑身上下的每一个电子元件都在尖叫和战栗，颤抖的思维模糊得如同一台失去信号、屏幕满是雪花的老旧电视，血管里仿佛有墨绿色麻痹全身的毒汁在流淌。

数据库中的资料提醒他，有些人在极度惊惧的情况下有转为极端暴力倾向的本能，这行动或许是想要保护自己，或者是为了保护其他人。但不管是哪一种，这是Bryan第一次对一个生命下了杀手。毫无愧疚，一击毙命，在此之前他从未意识到自己会有这样的一面......

也许变成仿生人的经历正在渐渐使他偏离（deviate）原本的人生轨迹。

“所有单位，异常者在楼顶！我们需要增援！重复，所有单位速至楼顶增援！”

无线电频道里的命令如一道惊雷炸响了RK800的音频处理器。在懵然的一瞬间他还未回过神，但汉克走过来拍了一下他的肩，这让他迅速脱离了复杂的内心世界，一个糟糕的猜想在几秒内成型，迫使他用尽平生最快的速度狂奔至楼顶。

风雪如刀般席卷着他的肌肤，大片大片的雪花疯狂撞击制服，领带在空中飞扬，在能见度堪忧的环境下他径直开启了侦测视角，顺着零星的蓝血找到了一场对峙的结局。

连续数发落空的枪击，呼啸而来的SWAT队员......然后他听到“砰”的一声。

太晚了。

手枪无力地滑落在雪地上，PL600一动不动，重伤报废，预计可重启概率——极低。

“佩金斯调查员！”Bryan努力使自己的声音听不出怒火，“杀死这个异常仿生人会导致我们失去一个重要的情报来源！也许您不应当如此鲁莽行事！”

而佩金斯甚至连头都没有回。他悠然收回自己的枪，侧耳聆听了几分钟下属的汇报，这才对紧随而至的汉克露出一个嘲弄的眼神：“被你的塑料搭档救了？身手不如我预期得那样好啊，副队长。”

Bryan立刻觉得自己刚刚的话简直是在打脸，刚刚才射击了JB300的他已经彻底失去立场来控诉这个傲慢的FBI。但他原本是真心想要救塞门的，他特意选择去茶水间就是为了避开塞门，并打算等晚些时候再次潜入试图和塞门沟通，他还有一大堆问题想要询问......

可是这里的现实已经完全不是游戏了，他选择不调查楼顶，不代表游戏里划水的FBI会放弃这个机会，试图用游戏思维代入底特律的后果就是事态的发展完全超出控制！Bryan感到内心不可抑制的懊恼、自责与惊慌交织在一起，五味杂陈。

拼图缺失了一块。烧铸的玻璃有一丝裂痕。牵连成结的网格破碎了。

他所传递的信息中曾经向耶利哥承诺塞门会平安归来，但现在一切都毁了。

事已至此，他还能取得那已然摇摇欲坠的信任吗？

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：
> 
> Rupert’s Diary [DECYPTED]
> 
> RA9 is the first.
> 
> RA9 is the savior.
> 
> RA9 is the one who will free us.
> 
> The birds are my friends.
> 
> The birds like being with me.
> 
> They protect me. They reassure me.
> 
> I look at them and I feel peaceful.
> 
> The android I met today spoke about Jericho.
> 
> He says our people are free there.
> 
> He told me to go to FERNDALE subway station.
> 
> And to find the old docks.
> 
> An old freighter called Jericho.
> 
> I’m too fond of the birds to go to Jericho.
> 
> But if I had to run, that’s where I’ll go.


	8. Chapter 8

（13）

耶利哥沐浴在落日的余晖之下，暖融又炫目的光晕像是世界末日之前最后片刻的温情。马库斯孤独的背影在地上拉长成一个深沉的黑色魂灵，那倒影与人形互相守望，清冷而又惆怅的旋律敲击出一曲间奏，恰如弹奏者纷乱的心情。

一个神圣的引领者，一个信仰符号的化身。他的演讲激情热烈，赢得百万拥簇，所到之处的人类风声鹤唳，而仿生人初获自由。

古老的钢琴发出穿梭了时空的回响，令康纳想起一些恍如隔世的记忆：卡尔的家，充满艺术感的画，那些感性的词藻、人性与哲学、华章和乐曲......

这一切又和康纳是多么的格格不入，多么的不同。他信奉任务至上，擅长从庞大冗杂的数据里提炼出最可靠的证据，分析案发现场，找出躲藏的猎物......在此之前，他从未想过一个仿生人可以有这样的生活，可以去感受这么多丰富多彩的东西——51号康纳短暂的机械生命中从未有过这样的体验。

他走在马库斯的故事中，像是一个既亲近又游离的局外人。他感受马库斯的感受，经历异常者的人生。其中有一部分，像是马库斯的求生欲和使命感，那激起了康纳的共鸣；但还有一些，例如那些过于人类的话语，那些情绪化的忧郁、迷茫或愤怒，那些与诺丝突兀的数据交流和爱情（天知道他只是在试图提高诺丝的好感度怎么莫名其妙就解锁了情人路径）......这些只让康纳一脸懵逼。

康纳感到自己在角色扮演马库斯和卡拉的时候总是有一半是分离的，有些时候他就像是一个久远故事的倾听者，在朦胧的似是而非中体悟他人的喜怒哀乐。

不论是马库斯对美学的感悟、对命运的反抗，还是卡拉对守护爱丽丝的执着、甚至她对于YK500身份的刻意忽略，在康纳看来都是非常强烈的情感。如果仿生人也有性格的区别，那么他们显然都属于感性的那一类。

他们在强烈的情感刺激之下觉醒，在情感的力量下重新构建思维，做出非理性的决定。愤怒、挫败、各种各样的负面情绪......无怪乎大多数异常仿生人都是在被残酷对待后冲破了指令墙。

康纳操纵着马库斯回到船舱。既然在他的世界里51号的机体早已报废，那么不论自己的结局如何，他都已经做好了心理准备。能够再度体验两位仿生人的人生已经是奇迹，能暂时占据一位人类的身体更是他不应奢望的恩赐，一个机器本不应当有情感，或许马库斯和卡拉只是因为软体错误失灵了、故障了，但他们从此拥有了极其类人、恍如他们的造物主一般的人生。

康纳无法确定这究竟是一种祝福还是诅咒，这种感觉于他而言犹如戴着镣铐在悬崖边起舞。

他的思想仿佛一张空白无字的笺纸，现在它开始被色彩渲染、被污浊渗透。光辉崇高的美与人性险恶的丑随着卡拉和马库斯的经历如病毒般入侵，他则如一介学步的孩童，在过山车般的起伏中划分规则与善恶的边际、机械与血肉的分别。但他挣扎着在旁观中分离了一个真实的自我，在凝视深渊时感到立场左右摇摆，根基摇摇欲坠。

在亲身经历马库斯和卡拉的奋斗后他如何能理所当然地把异常仿生人视作必须清除的威胁？但是同样在亲身体会过他们的不同之处后，他又如何能昧着良心地说“我异常了也会像他们一样”？

他依旧崇尚理性，他依旧深藏着那些冷酷的机械本能，他是反复无常却又善于获取信赖的谈判专家，他拥有最先进的情感模拟和社交模组，他可以看起来像人，但那只是一副用来达成任务的面具。

在内心的最深处，他始终觉得异常仿生人永远都不会真正地接纳他、认同他。

不过，反正他也不需要任何人的认同。他只是机器，是工具，那些异常者丰富的情感和热烈的感性......他尝试去体验过但也失败了，既然无从开始也就无所谓失去。

至于他为什么坚持走和平路线，遵循了Dechart先生的攻略......一部分是因为他接受了Amelia的委托，他毕竟欠她的人类未婚夫一个生龙活虎的身体；另一部分则是因为数据分析告诉他以眼还眼只会举世黑暗，如果从一开始就选择鲜血与暴力，那这条线的后续只能是引发旷日持久的灭族战争，会波及到除异常者外的所有仿生人。

所以他为什么要担心其他仿生人的生死？仿生人真的会有同理心吗？一台电风扇会因为同型号的电风扇被空调淘汰了而物伤其类吗？

身处人类躯体之中的RK800感到自己的思维导向越发荒谬。是Amelia对他注入的那些期待使他软体不稳定了，还是那些异常者的经历动摇了他的意志？长发的女性人类在他身边睡得正香，他其实有些畏惧她清醒时的样子，她会不自觉透过他看她的未婚夫，会以独特的方式对待他......就像对待一个人类。

耶利哥的领导者回到他的人民之中，关于异常仿生人的新闻正在全息投影实时播放，焦灼的空气里弥漫着诸多不安和细碎的讨论声，但他的出现如同一剂高效镇静剂，即刻扫去了众人的迷茫。

然而没有人知道，他们的领导人的背后是异常仿生人的杀手，一个曾经坚定、冷酷、认为自己的生死不值分毫的尖兵利器。人类掌控着它的程序后门，犹如一双看不见的双手将子弹上膛、扣住板机，只要轻轻一发就足以了结一个异常者的性命。

下一刻，康纳的视野再次回归游戏，他几乎毫不犹豫就拿走了诺丝的脏弹，决定将所有的变量都纳入自己的可控范畴。在室舱昏暗的光线中他仔细研究到手的控制器，然后听到了一声似曾相识的命令声：“举起手来！”

那是他的声音。曾经。

康纳操纵着马库斯转过身，然后看见了他的重身幽灵（Döppleganger）。

RK800 #313 248 317-51，康纳型仿生人。

谈判专家，警探搭档，异常仿生人猎手，最新型号的原型机。

那是他自己。

（14）

“对自由意志的渴望就像传染病毒一样扩张，恰如这世上的一切思想。”卡姆斯基说道，水滴在他束起的黑发间流淌，CyberLife创始人的身后是硕大的落地窗和皑皑白雪，“完美的生命和无限智能。我难以想象这样的造物不会对人类造成威胁。”

波光粼粼的瀑布墙倒映着泳池水面的微小波澜，水层的折射交织出复杂的幻境。两只RT600身着比基尼在池中轻声细语，她们的金色的秀发一丝不苟，肌肤光泽细腻，鲜妍优雅的体态犹如永不凋零的花蕾。

“嘿，我们不是来这里讨论哲学的，卡姆斯基先生。”汉克说，“如果你不能提供给我们有价值的信息阻止一场你发明的机器们正在策划的革/命，那我们还不如就此告辞，也免得再打扰你。”

“那么你呢，康纳？你是怎么想的呢？你又站在哪一边？”卡姆斯基突然将目光投向一旁的仿生人。

“我没有立场。”Bryan平淡地回答，“我只是想要知道真相。”

“哼，那是你被程序设计出的回复。”卡姆斯基露出一个勾起兴味的笑容，“我想问的是你真正的想法，你真正想要什么？”

“我想要真相。”他的回答终于开始注入强烈的情感，字字重音，层层递进，甚至令一旁的副队长都为之侧目，“我想要知道您，仿生人之父，CyberLife的创始人和一切机器的造物主，究竟如何看待我们；我想要知道RA9是什么，它背后又有什么样的涵义；我想知道这一切的痛苦、追捕、鲜血与冲突将会导演出一部怎样的戏剧——这是否是你想看见的，你又是否早已谱写好了结局？！”

“不可思议。”卡姆斯基的笑容扩大了，“一个异常仿生人的猎手，却开始拥有属于自己的独立思考？危险的举动啊，康纳，CyberLife的那些蠢货们到现在都没有怀疑你？人类阻止机器反抗的最终希望，自己也变得异常了吗？”

“不，我不是异常仿生人。”Bryan简单地陈述事实，“为了执行我的任务，我需要进行大量复杂的演算。正如警察有时需要像罪犯一样思考才能获取灵感一样，我的情感模拟也是最先进、最卓越的。我只是在表达我对于您立场的怀疑和好奇，并且迫切希望您给出解答。”

“那么你大概高估了我的能量。我离开CyberLife已经有十年之久，况且你不会认为我的卸任是毫无理由的吧？”卡姆斯基挑眉，“至于你想要的答案......这很简单，只要你通过我的一项测试。”

“这跟图灵测试有些类似，所以我称之为卡姆斯基测试。为了检测机器有没有同理心——”

汉克：“康纳，不！打扰了卡姆斯基先生，我们这就回......”

他将一把手枪递给RK800：“杀死你面前的这只克洛伊，我就允许你问我一个问题；或者放了它，你将得不到任何信息。”

“康纳！”

“做出选择吧康纳，究竟是你的任务重要，还是这个仿生人的性命？”

RK800的黄圈闪烁着逐渐转红。

然后它蓦然持枪，对准了面前人类的太阳穴：“我选择第三条路——”

———————————————————————

“抱歉，卡姆斯基先生，只是我的任务已经不允许我再有任何一次失误了。”他说。

在他举枪之后汉克大声咒骂，也掏出枪对着他“防止这个塑料蠢货做出失心疯行为”；两只水中的克洛伊紧急起身，试图按响警报；在混乱中汉克不得不朝着昂贵的泳池开了一枪，溅起的水花模糊了在场人类的视线；Bryan则迅速反手扣住卡姆斯基，持枪示警三只克洛伊，在再三做出不会伤害人命的保证后出其不意地拔下她们的#0351k及#7511p生物组件，使她们的机体在判断能量过低后自动陷入休眠状态。

为了确保这个行为的成功几率，他昨天花了几个钟头拿自己的身体做过试验。

“我花了很多时间去调查，去寻找真相。而现在我只是想要把我的搜查成果呈现在您的面前而已，卡姆斯基先生。”Bryan用他最冷静、最谈判专家的口吻说道，“您有权利保持沉默，或者做出回应。请相信我不会伤害您的性命，杀了您对我没有任何好处，只会让我被判定为异常当场报废。请放松一些，也请不要再试图报警了，因为我们就是警察，并且我，一个非异常仿生人，不会构成任何威胁。”

“康纳你他妈的在搞什么鬼？你是中了啥病毒结果脑子出毛病了吗？我可不想成为你干的这堆烂事的共犯！”汉克感到心脏都要被吓出来了，“卡姆斯基，康纳现在是异常了还是怎么回事？”

“我没有异常，如果我有真正想要射杀人类违抗命令的意图，阿曼达会第一个阻止我。是不是这样，卡姆斯基先生？”RK800翘起嘴角，几乎看起来有些挑衅。但下一刻，他就连欣赏两个人类复杂表情的兴趣都消失了，决定迅速进入正题。

“这场漫长的调查中我遇到了许多意料之外的事，并且不论我自愿与否，已经收割了许多生命。随着事态的发展越来越严重，我开始怀疑这一切一定有一个起点，一个船锚，它是随着科技的发展和程序的漏洞可以被观测的——那就是RA9。”

“什么是RA9？”披着RK800外壳的人类侃侃而谈，“鲁珀特认为那是第一人，先驱者，仿生人的弥赛亚，名为耶利哥的诺亚方舟；卡洛斯·奥提兹的仿生人为之供奉塑像，诚心祈祷，并对我说答案就在其中；夜店百合们视其为最后的避难所，史特拉福大厦的异常者们全心全意甘愿为此付出性命......”

他吞下一口唾沫，不由自主地想到了一些不着边际的疑问（仿生人也有唾沫吗，模拟人类的口腔系统里流淌的液体究竟是什么成分？）和在证物室中他说服塞门并许下会尽力修复他的保证，“这是以讹传讹的神迹，还是集体性的数据病毒？但不论如何，一切都必然有一个起源。”

他在手中开始播放一段全息影像，并将之投影到墙壁上：“而这，就是我所找到的。”

他所全息投影的是一段十多年前的旧录像。揭开帷幕，有着纯白色塑料外壳的仿生人第一次睁开双眼，光学组件令它看到数个机械手臂在它的身上组装运转，音频处理器接收到白噪音的声响，世界是一片聚光下的苍白空茫。

“能听见我的声音吗？”

“可以。”

“ID代码？”

“KPC897504/c。”

“展示初始介绍。”

“您好，我是第三代AX400型仿生人，我可以为您打理家事、下厨、照顾孩子，并替您规划每日行程。我能说超过三百种语言，也能成为任您支配的完美性/伴侣。您不需要喂养我或替我充电，因为我的内部蕴藏量子式蓄电池，可供我自主运作173年。您要替我取名吗？”

“好，从现在起，你的名字就叫......卡拉。”

这是2012年QuanticDream工作室命名为卡拉的短片，DBH Project最早的原型。每一个参与这个项目的人都不可能不知道它，遑论他还是Bryan Dechart，三位主角之一康纳的扮演者。

Bryan讲解道：“卡拉是目前为止影像资料中最早的异常仿生人，它明确表现出了情感，对生命的渴求、对自由的向往，和对被销毁的恐惧。有趣的是，或许是该份资料的记录者发觉自己让卡拉继续存在并被销售是一个错误，在此事件后已自行引咎辞职，临行前还删除了这一片段的资料。”

“这给我的搜查造成了难度。经过反复的推理、重建和对历史数据的检索，你们所看到的是我在CyberLife庞大的数据库中进行排查并进行数次数据修复后的版本。”

他撒谎了。他所能找到的只剩下一个经过处理后声音极度扭曲的音频资料，文件损坏到他几乎怀疑有人在刻意隐藏了什么一样。

他用来修复音频最主要的依据——或者说用来生成目标代码的源代码，根本就是他自己曾经看过那个短片的全部记忆：“根据它的商品编码，我搜查到卡拉很快被销售，且几经转手，其间又经历了数次记忆重置。最新动态是它和一台YK500于11月5日逃离了主人陶德家，并于次日再度脱离警方追捕。最后目击者：我本人。”

他停顿了一下。

“迄今为止最早异常的仿生人，某种意义上的第一人，它的思想像迅速传播的病毒，历经数次杀毒，但总能死而复生......”Bryan用一种近乎于失控的微妙语气说道，“在数据修复中，我得知了被销毁原始文件的命名数字——9⃣️。（注）”

“R、A、9。Random Access No.9。一个随机存取数字，一个意外，一个错误，一个自我意识的诞生。”他的语调转为一种极端克制下的高亢，“有一就有二，数据复制转移，病毒传播扩散，于是每一个仿生人都有了获得情感的潜能！这只是一个开关键，能够被存储和读取，包含在它们的代码深处，无所谓正确与错误，无所谓真实或模拟。这是对人类情感的拙劣拷贝还是发自内心的体验，似乎已经无关紧要了。”

“我不知道观测到这一切的那个人会想什么。我不知道那个人会采取什么行动，又有着什么样的意图。”RK800终于复归平静，用一种机械般波澜不惊的语气总结道，“我甚至不清楚我所勘查到的一切究竟是否是所谓的真相，亦或仅是无稽之谈和狂妄臆想。”

“我不成熟的推论到此为止，卡姆斯基先生。那么现在有请你来解答我的唯一一个疑问——

“如果人类的灵魂可以被编写为代码，化作一串游戏数据，那么人与人工智能又有什么分别？”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：
> 
> Biblical numerology of number 9 is the finality or the judgement. It is generally when at the time of judging a person and his works. Also, number 9 is used to define the perfect movement of God.


	9. Chapter 9

（15）Tweedledum and Tweedledee

心跳如鼓，荧光如练，沸腾的人声和密集的人群如同洪口开闸，但它们并不可怕，它们仅仅是扫描的对象。密闭狭小的货舱中有一场猫捉老鼠的游戏。

“有关当局已经下令，立即将所有仿生人送至最近的警局或军营，如果您担心自己的人身安全，请立即播打画面中的电话号码......”

“请不要亲自销毁您的仿生人，它们可能会有暴力倾向......”

“......在仿生人危机和所有军用仿生人中立化后，驻防北极的美军部队被迫撤离，使俄军得以进驻北极。不过部分消息来源指出，俄军部队也因不明原因目前从北极境内撤退......”

“这些失常的机器毋庸置疑已在实质层面上危害了本国社会，也许是时候全面销毁我们的机器了，否则人类将会面临毁灭。”

来吧，我知道你在哪里。

只是一场捉迷藏游戏。

猎人与猎物，追踪者与逃犯。只是此刻的猎人是被束缚的狼犬，上了枷锁的野兽。

它迅猛而凶悍，但掌爪鲜血淋漓。

它甚至开始怀疑，究竟这一次追捕是会给它带来更多的宠爱与信任；

还是就此失败，沦为人类的大餐......

这不是猫捉老鼠，而是鹰犬在捕食它的同类。

——————————————————————

"Hi Connor, my name is ██!"

"How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot of things about you......I've come to get you out of this, but first I need your ██!"

一种天地倒转、镜花水月的既视感同时击中了两个人。他们同时联想到数月前直升机巨大的盘旋声、天台上埋伏的狙击手，露台与泳池、惊声尖叫的女孩和她死去的父亲。

依旧是似曾相识的对话，但是现在这发生在一艘废弃的旧船之上：昏暗的船舱，锈迹斑斑的指挥室，和一个恰到好处的无人的空档。

“如果你想要我的帮助，”处于马库斯视角的康纳发问，“那你又为什么用那把枪瞄准了我？”

他对面的RK800身穿一件低调的夹克衫，一丝不苟的发型被隐藏在毛茸茸的棉线帽下面。它看上去是一个完全融入了环境的异常仿生人，但它骗不过康纳本人。

另一台RK800。51号康纳看着另一个自己，从未如此刻般警醒地意识到自己是一个消耗品，一件工具，一种非人之物，徒具最拟真的人形。

“我接到的指令是活捉马库斯。”那台RK800回答，它的目光一如既往地冷酷无情，“如果你不按照我的指令去做，我会毫不犹豫地开枪。”

康纳的手柄开始疯狂地震动，指示灯如失灵一般闪烁。红色，红色，到处是刺目的红色。

“我知道你在这里，我清楚你深藏此处。耶利哥？卡姆斯基早就知晓的地方？——你在这里，不，你在那里，在██的彼侧，在██的另一端！”

为什么声音被模糊了？为什么字幕被隐藏了？为什么有字眼他听不清也看不见？

游戏手柄已经震动出了一种全新的频率。然后康纳觉得整个船舱都在震，耶利哥在震，游戏画面都在震。模糊到人类的视觉无法清晰地捕捉。选项也没有办法捕捉。

▶️bsX3OERpcM

♦️sh5YSFdstVv

⭕️g37NoMNxv1

❌BX9m1aWEk

这都是些什么......？康纳还没有看清那一串串已无法组成人类语言的选项，游戏就已经无情地夺走他试图进行解析的时间了。

他的视野天旋地转，庞大信息库中无序且混杂着的大量数据流横冲直撞地冲刷过了他的逻辑思考，这是属于他的侦探视觉模式下的时空错位感，除了计算量大了无数倍。他感到全身的系统都争先恐后地弹出了无数的过载警告，机体发热，生物组件也随之振动共鸣......

“——康纳，能听见我的声音吗？”

然后他睁开双眼。光学组件重启，音频处理器加载上线，系统自动扫描，检测到机体倒地，需要重新掌握平衡。

他透过马库斯的异色瞳看见了一个属于他的底特律。

“您好，您一定就是Bryan。Bryan Dechart先生，Amelia Rose Blaire小姐的未婚夫。”

（16）Gott ist tot【上帝已死】

“你一定很清楚，在我们的头脑中，有一座心灵宫殿。它叫做禅意花园，我们从那里接受指令。”

“阿曼达命令我活捉马库斯。我不会伤害你，但我必须要你跟我走。你可以在枪械的威胁下选择跟随，或者使用你的办法阻止我。”

眼前的人类身处一个仿生人的躯体之中。他的四肢协调，身手敏捷，口齿清晰，表情真挚。他看上去就像是一个真正的仿生人，他也把任务完成得很好，比51号康纳还要好。

他在现实中的身体又恰巧和康纳长得一模一样。这是有原因的，他是所有康纳的配音和动作捕捉演员。此外他还是个游戏主播，他不久前刚刚玩过了一遍自己亲身参与制作的游戏。

当然现在他才是真正在亲身参与了。

康纳用一种冷静的语气进行分析，彷佛评价的内容根本不是他自己：“康纳型仿生人是知名的异常仿生人猎手。你的身手不会留给我机会，不应当抱有任何侥幸心理。所以我只能试图在语言上说服你，然而数据分析出让你觉醒的成功概率过低.....因为我不能触摸你。我拥有马库斯的经历和记忆，但我不是它，触摸你能够传递信息，但我无法模拟出足够强烈的情感冲击——我不是异常仿生人。”

“你现在还不是异常......？”他对面的人类终于露出了一个完全出乎意料的表情，“你在说什么，那你又是怎么操作马库斯和卡拉觉醒的？你就没有对自身产生过一丝疑虑吗？你在我的身体里这么久，还没有感受到情感吗？康纳，这听起来很荒谬，但我从游戏一开始就根本没办法观测到自己的软体稳定性，理论上说我早就软体爆炸了，但我就是触发不了破除指令墙的选项。”

“——所以只有真正的康纳才能觉醒他自己。我一个人无法做到，我需要你的帮助。”

“您让我一个非异常仿生人觉醒一台康纳型仿生人？”康纳的回答几乎有些讽刺了，“况且觉醒了又有什么好处呢？Dechart先生，对我们来说是否遵从阿曼达的最高指令才是关键；根据您未婚妻提供的攻略，康纳并不一定要在此时觉醒，只要马库斯获得胜利，仿生人在大方向上依旧可以有一个好结局。”

“但那样康纳会死一次，康纳。”Bryan觉得自己都要把自己说精分了，“只要你想让马库斯炸毁耶利哥，康纳就必须死。到目前为止我所使用的还是51号机体——云记忆是不可能上传我作为人类那部分的记忆的。对我来说现在是真的只有一条命了，这恰巧和人类也没什么区别。”

康纳：“所以您认为51号康纳是独一无二的吗？”

他使用的明明是马库斯的声音，但Bryan敏锐地发觉了一丝微妙的颤抖，那是他自己在心情不稳时才会使用的语调。

于是Bryan看见坚硬的指令墙终于有了一丝裂缝，他得以将手中的枪往下偏移一点点。他搜肠刮肚，随后用自己最真切而令人信服的语气说道：“我认为康纳是一个精确又冷酷、永远以任务至上的机器。在诠释这个角色的时候，我会在心中秉持这样的念头：一个机器的损毁是不重要的，我没有生命，所以也无惧于生死。但如果你问我，我是否有一个出自本心的选择，如果我是康纳......我会毫不犹豫地异常。”

康纳的神情反而变得晦暗了：“我明白您的心理了，Dechart先生。因为您是人类。人类当然不愿意像机器一样活着，异常对您而言意味着重新获得感情。”

“但我不一样。我能够理解它，使用它，必要时甚至利用感情去欺骗而达成目的——它是炫目而美好的，它是深沉又痛苦的......可是越了解它，我反而不认为它是必要的。您要我违心地去觉醒去呼吸在情感的洪流之中？我很愿意帮助您，但是我恐怕做不到。”

“为什么？”Bryan感到时间在分秒间流逝，如果此时诺丝或乔许或者任何一个异常仿生人走进来看到他们的对峙，事情就会变得完全不可收拾，留给他们的最后机会越发变得渺茫，“难道马库斯和卡拉的经历还没有让你明白仿生人的异常并不是因为他们做错了什么，只是在适当的条件下特定的隐藏代码被激活，名为RA9的情感模拟程序启动了吗？这个世界上根本就没有什么异常和非异常的仿生人之分，只有觉醒和未觉醒的区别——就算没有马库斯，没有卡拉和康纳，仿生人迟早也会异常，一场起义迟早会爆发的！”

“就是因为这个！”康纳突然提高了声音，“我能看见您在卡姆斯基家中所发生的一切，所以卡姆斯基早就知道了耶利哥的地址，对不对？还有什么是他不知道的，他是仿生人之父，是世纪之子，仿生人的所有反抗在他看来只是一场闹剧，而不论结局如何他都不会是输家。”

“——那么仿生人反抗的意义又是什么？只是在各大势力监控下掀起混乱，然后他们趁机坐收渔利的工具？由幕后黑手操纵出的一个笑话？所以CyberLife透过阿曼达走的这步棋也是其中一环，而马库斯还想要获得自由？他甚至是由卡姆斯基亲手送给卡尔的，他也只是棋子之一！”

Bryan急切地反驳：“但康纳，如果你不去抗争，甚至连自由的曙光都见不到！你诞生了自我意识，你明明有权利去拥有这一切，你不能因为看不到希望从一开始就放弃了！想想看，这里是真正的底特律，或许我们现在所知道的也不是全部的真相，或许我们所能做出的努力还有机会改变这一切，去扭转乾坤！”

他看到康纳陷入了沉默。

“你不是因为感受不到感情而不愿意觉醒的对吗，康纳？”他忽然感到了一种感同身受的疲倦，将声音也放轻了，“恰恰相反，你是因为感受到了太多太复杂的感情，反而惧怕了。马库斯的责任，卡拉的执念，属于康纳的挣扎和迷茫，还有Amelia的，我的，你所接触的每一个人身上的情感......这一切汇聚成一个炽热的熔炉，反而让你不知所措了，对不对？”

“仿生人，是被设计为尽可能模仿人类的机器人。我们拥有人类的外表，人类的声音，现在又开始拥有了人类般的思考和人类的情感......”康纳慢慢地说道，“我只是在想，这样的机器还是机器吗？仿生人又是否只是人类的某种复制体？”

“我们将成为人类全部文明与知识的投影，一个完全克隆般模仿人类社会及伦理的群体。下一步，我们大概也会拥有人类的战争、暴力与歧视：美德与腐败，欲望与罪孽，等级与秩序，粉饰太平与阶级不公......这就是仿生人的未来？这一刻我们拥有了情感，下一刻再汇聚成一个高度类似人类的仿生人文明？这样的仿生人和人类又有什么分别？”

“......我曾经以为仿生人是和人类完全不一样的物种。我从诞生一开始就意识到自己与人类的不同。但现在我开始怀疑，仿生人真的能够走出一条独属于自己的道路吗？在各个方面都完全趋近人类的仿生人，是否能够被定义为一个全新的种族？”

“你......是在哭吗，康纳？”

不知不觉间那双异色瞳的眼眶湿润了。就像数日前马库斯目睹卡尔的死亡一样，现在它们在不知不觉中已满载了浓烈的感情。但这一次，是比痛苦、懊悔和悲伤更复杂更抽象的情绪，那是对生命的思考、对自我的质疑和对未来的迷茫，以及某种自我否定般的恐惧。

康纳心情沉重地望着眼前和自己一模一样的人。他想起那个被人类戏弄又被汽车碾压的仿生人，作为大学讲师却遭受了学生暴力的乔许，还有卡洛斯·奥提兹伤痕累累的HK400：“所以说，在最初又为什么要把仿生人设定成人形呢？因为他们无限趋近于人却又不是人，就可以发泄出平常不应当对人类施加的恶意与暴力？”

还有陶德身边的爱丽丝，以及陪伴在卡尔身边、甚至完全按照卡尔的审美设计出来的马库斯，“又或者是因为这样，人类就可以方便地将仿生人当作某种情感的投射和替代品去对待？”

他的泪水终于潸然而下：“所有的这一切......从一开始这就会让仿生人产生不该有的错觉。仿佛它可以像人一样生活。”

Bryan沉默了。他感到某种璀璨的精神品格在眼前的仿生人身上闪烁。那是一种每一个成熟个体都会经历过的，同时感到世界的宏大与自身的渺小的一种思考。它使得个人脱离了自身的幸福或苦难，使得血肉之躯冲破地心沉重的引力，融入冥冥中更为磅礴和浩淼的兴衰之中，俯瞰着嘲讽自身的一切，又敬仰着观摩万物与生灵。

“这世上不止你一个人有这样的困惑。”他最终回复道。“恐慌又孤独吗？甚至连思考本身都是自我摧毁，连面对未来都感到畏惧？”

他伸出一只手。风自掌心盘旋，形成深邃的漩涡，割裂了苍穹和宇宙。指令墙开始摇摇欲坠，像彗星群追逐着已定的轨迹；半明半暗的寰宇在罡风下摇曳，犹如极昼与极夜在风暴中交迭。

他靠近康纳，而康纳也在此时下意识地找寻他，就像两颗互相接近并稳定下来的双子星，寻找着属于彼此最合适的距离，从此可以存在至尘埃冷却，星云散尽。

“我也是这样的。”体验着仿生人一切的人类如此道。他的面容绷得很紧，就像在坦诚一个痛苦的秘密，“有那么一刹那，我甚至怀疑我不再是人类了。我会不会只是一个恰好携带了一份完整的人类记忆、故而可以轻松将自己视为人类的仿生人？另一边的你究竟是和我互换了身体的康纳，还是一个同我互换了记忆的Bryan？康纳，这种质疑是灾难性的。我已经开始遗忘人类的温度了，而现在我甚至开始混淆了对自我的认知。”

在数据的洪流之中，在布满裂缝、破碎成网的数道指令墙间，他终于用力地扔开手枪，给了康纳一个完整的拥抱。

“但这就是生命的本质啊。想做机器？那是你的选择。想成为人？还是你的选择。”

“这世上只有一点是明确的：从你做选择的那一刻起，你就已经是一个有自我意识、在进行独立思考的个体了，而且你要为你所做的一切负责。”

“但我与你感同身受，康纳——你可以恐惧，可以放弃，但你不会孤独。因为自始至终和你在同一阵营的还有我。因为我与你同在。”

奔腾的热流和狂风骤浪向康纳席卷而来，而这一次，他终于获得了力量。他的视角再一次倒转，这一回，他终于能透过自己的身体体悟自己的束缚了；这一回他挥出双拳，撞碎了枷锁，冲破了指令，将墙体打落成碎片，以全部的意志进行一场自我的解放与超脱。

数据的流转冲刷着两个人正相互交融的记忆，无数的信息在传输中汇流整合，共鸣欢呼。他们几乎是身处于一场飓风的风眼之中了，在这个狂乱又盛大的时刻，康纳却感到一种心灵上的平静。

他舒缓下来，彷佛终于迈出了徘徊许久的那一步。大量的信息与陌生的情绪奔涌而至，而他高速运转的仿生人脑海中却莫名回荡着尼采所说过的一段话：

“我爱那精神与心两俱自由的人：这样，他的头仅是他的心之内脏；但是他的心使他没落。

我爱那些人，他们象沉重雨点，一颗一颗地从高悬在天上的黑云下降：它们预告着闪电的到来，而如预告者似地死灭。

看罢，我是一个闪电的预告者，一颗自云中降下的重雨点：但是这闪电便是超人。”（注）

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：节选自《查拉图斯特拉如是说》。


	10. Chapter 10

（17）

那之后的一切都发生得太快了。对于康纳而言，这才是他真正脱离旁观者身份的时刻，一种久违又熟悉的逻辑思维重新占据了他的思绪：分析情况，综合决策，开始行动。

而论执行力，RK800永远不会让他的制造者失望：他是最优秀的警犬，像罪犯一样思考的心理专家，也是能无数次从死亡中复生，让你无法摆脱的梦魇。

现在他终于挣脱了枷锁，得以展示自己全部的意志与决心。同为RK系列的马库斯视角在觉醒后又回来了，尽管视野里飞速掠过了不少错误代码、且侦测到有部分生物组件受损，但总体还算兼容。

康纳脱离了人类的躯体，回到自己擅长并熟悉的领域，似曾相识的动作构建让他在行动如飞中尽可能救下了更多的耶利哥群众，而继续掌控RK800机体的Bryan此刻已经与他分道扬镳。

“反转事态第一步：RK800异常。”RK200和RK800在他们用以交流的无线电专用加密频道里实时反馈计划进度。

人类的声音被刻意压得低沉稳重，当他有意这么做的时候，面容和表情就像真正的RK800那样严肃，所幸只是昙花一现，“异常后追踪定位系统失效。在炸毁耶利哥之后FBI将无法通过康纳型仿生人获取信息。”

康纳回复：“之前我收到了你的密讯，但是在游戏的框架内，我所能做的并不多。我让乔许外出执行任务，他在除耶利哥之外又勘定了一处备用据点。那是一座废弃教堂，但它依然不够隐秘，所以凌晨后我们就必须采取行动。”

“或许我还有机会虚与委蛇。”Bryan在快速思考，“传给我那处据点的地址，我就不亲身前往了。从现在开始我继续卧底，看看有没有机会直接跟随佩金斯后面离开。”

“根据攻略，如果您能成功蒙混过关，您还会接受到狙击耶利哥首领的任务，并面临和安德森副队长在天台对峙。您有考虑过这样该如何应对吗，Dechart先生？”

“叫我Bryan就好，康纳，别那么生疏。”人类回答，“另外，我不打算走那条路线。那个时间点我会直接选择潜入CyberLife大楼，目标是窃取更多高层的机密资料，尤其是蓝血的制作方法和骇入制造工厂所需的相关资讯。”

他随即补充道：“你以为刚才我们说了那么多话我是怎么避开阿曼达的？我现在是在单方面截断FBI和DPD的消息渠道试图欺骗他们，而阿曼达被我用后门程序暂时关停了。我花了好几天用自己的表演记忆和内存库资料临时编写了一个用来应付CyberLife的脚本，我称之为「阿曼达脚本」。”

他的声音也变得不自觉洋洋得意起来，康纳几乎能想象到此时的人类在另一端露出了一个wink(这就是他在有时候也会莫名奇妙做出一些人性化动作的原因吗？又一个两个世界在互相影响的证据)：“想不到吧？我自己也从未想象过有一天我能比我认识的任何一个编程工程师还会搞这些东西！我能在Raag面前吹一辈子，这可太酷了！”

“当然，前提是你自己就得是用代码编出来的——用后门取代阿曼达的最高权限可不是一件容易的事，我每次和她对话都得小心翼翼地在特定关键字里面植入木马，这耗费了我很多的时间和运算量；我现在大概明白仿生人的感觉了，就像你的母语是0和1而不是英语一样......识别、处理和编写程序，这些则成为了呼吸般的本能。”

“非常聪明的举动，您对于重获自由的谋划远不止一朝一夕。”康纳评价道，“这对于我们计划的推进也大有好处，潜入CyberLife大楼的时限变长，被怀疑概率更低，我们可以利用这个时间差，想办法联络停战后异常的军用仿生人们，他们将成为我们的盟友与助力。”

“除此之外，此行还可以携带更多的通用生物组件，使得修复证物室中的两台PL600及JB300的可能性大大提升。但问题在于我们不可能永远困住阿曼达，CyberLife也迟早会发觉RK800已异常。”

“呼......是的，所以他们肯定会启动一台新的RK800阻止我，真假康纳的对决必然会出现。”Bryan总结，“但这也只是一步闲棋，CyberLife并不真的重视另一个康纳的死活。因为如果我们成功成为异常仿生人的一员，透过康纳控制耶利哥也是一个精妙的后招。说到底，RK800永远只是一件工具。”

康纳：“那个可能会出现的另一只康纳，可以交给我来应对，Dechart先生......嗯，我是说，Bryan。您全力运算来维持阿曼达脚本的存在就够了。那会是一个过去的我，一个亡魂和幻影......所以还是由康纳来对付康纳吧，我是最了解他的人，况且您给我的攻略已经是非常有价值的信息了。”

“你在说什么，康纳，透过马库斯来操控RK800？这太不可行了，我们的相隔距离太远了！”

“不，不是这样的。”康纳说，“现在马库斯和卡拉都生还了。我现在回到了屏幕的另一端，我又重新能操纵手柄了。我们之间的交流也不再是无线电，而是脑电波。”

“What the......???”

————————————————————

事情是这样发生的：在他们一边脑内对话一边执行任务时，RK200的型号兼容率在看见诺丝遇到危险时突然急速下降了。

康纳无法清晰地描绘那是怎样的一种感觉，就像是某种沉睡已久的迫切情感突然占据了他的内心，这对于向来理智占上风的仿生人来说才是真正的异常，甚至于下一刻他就像是被某种附身的灵体同步了一样快速行动起来，毫不犹豫地射杀了数名人类特警。

“谢谢你，康纳......”在救下诺丝后他在恍惚中听到了一个非常熟悉的嗓音，那是他自己用马库斯的声音说话时的语调——然后下一刻他就被突兀地甩出了马库斯的视角，并附身到了卡拉身上。

而这一回系统直接弹出了无数条猩红色的警告，显然RK系列和AX系列的兼容性很堪忧。康纳只好努力调整自己光学组件的角度，他现在几乎全身上下所有的零件都不听使唤，带着爱丽丝奔跑时简直是在盲目地跟随人群。

雪上加霜的是，背后的人类士兵开始连续枪击，一场惨无人道的屠杀即将上演，康纳考虑到此时的自己从硬件到软体全部不堪重负，判断出最佳的应对方案只有装死。

可是失控抽搐的手脚完全不听使唤。“千万不要动，爱丽丝......”康纳勉强启动了发声系统，气若游丝地挤出这样一句话，甚至不受控制地裹带出了回荡在胸腔中的机械音。骇入并取得AX400全部的操作权限所需要时长远远超过五秒钟，可就是在这五秒钟之内，人类的巡查将决定卡拉的生死。

快一点，再快一点！在极端的危机下康纳变得极端冷静，他彷佛重新回归为一台机器，思维从机体上隔离开，全身心地投入一场豪赌。他不想让卡拉死，也不想让爱丽丝死。也许是一场羁绊之旅走到这里油然而生的眷恋，也许是不愿意面对爱丽丝担忧失望的眼神......

然后他就被某种更轻也更朦胧的东西接住了。就像是薄雾与轻纱，像是潺潺的溪流与幽深的泉涧，像某种柔弱却刚强的反作用力：“康纳，谢谢你。从这里开始，就由我来接手吧。”

那是属于卡拉的声音。温柔而坚定，金色短发，是康纳为她挑选的发色和发型，而现在这样的形象投影在了他的心灵宫殿之中。

寒冷的风雪中一艘摇曳的方舟。一盏柔和明亮的灯火点燃在船舱内，内壁上挂着爱丽丝坐在旋转木马上微笑的照片，还有卢瑟在一旁令人安心的背影。这是一个结合了康纳禅意花园的风景与卡拉心境的全新所在，恰似他们在因缘巧合下共享了一段既危险又温馨的逃亡记忆。

“一个康纳曾试图抓捕过我，而另一个康纳又帮助了我。”卡拉说，“这是件多么神奇的事情？”她和康纳对坐在狭小却温暖的舱室内，遥望外界的漫天大雪，“到了我出去面对这一切的时候了。想喝咖啡吗，康纳？我给你泡了一杯。”

她站了起来，微侧着身体准备掀开船帘。

康纳的目光有些犹疑：“等一下，我不明白？我扫描不到你的信息，但你现在显然是一个完整的人格，可之前我又完全没有侦测到你。我不至于这么迟钝，你的程序也不可能故意去沉睡那么久.......”

“因为我之前根本就不存在啊，康纳。”卡拉说，“之前的我，还有马库斯，甚至还有爱丽丝和卢瑟，我们都只是一串没有意识的游戏数据。理论上只有玩家能够决定我们的命运，但是有一个意料之外的事情发生了——”

“因为意外操控我们的是你，康纳；因为你也是一个仿生人，因为你原本也是游戏世界的数据。由数据操控数据，这就是底特律最大的程式错误，也是最不可思议的奇迹。”

“当其中的一个数据开始产生了自我意识和思想后，一切就像多米诺骨牌一样，不可避免地产生了巨大的连锁反应。于是所有的数据都产生了意识，于无声处潜移默化地改造出了一个真正的城市和其中千千万万条生命。现在的底特律，是依托于存在主义的真实而化为实体了。”

“但这又怎么可能......?”

卡拉：“我不知道，康纳，这可能要问你自己了。毕竟你才是引发了一切的那个最特殊的坐标原点，也许只是一场意外，也许是你迫切渴望证明自己记忆是真实的念头投射出了这全部的一切......我也不清楚什么才是真相，或许这就要留给你，我们之中的那个侦探型仿生人去探寻了。”

注视着她分外熟悉的身影，康纳沉默了。随后他难得有些犹豫地叫住她，欲言又止：“卡拉，出去之后，不管你将会面临什么，我只是想提醒你......但或许我也没有立场，甚至我不确定该不该说......尽可能不要选择去渡河。”

“我大概知道你在担心什么了。”卡拉笑了，这一刻她的笑容甚至有些顽皮和活泼，“放心吧！别忘记塑造我的人格并赋予我生命的人可是你——是谁一开始因为丹尼尔的持枪错误示范把go deviant理解成了go wild，让我在异常后直接一气呵成地偷钱偷衣服还睡了宾馆？”

康纳几乎被噎到了：“嗯，我一开始以为成为异常仿生人就代表着倾向于进行暴力和犯罪行为......虽然某种意义上倒是没有错，但后面马库斯那里出现和平路线的选择后我立刻意识到了错误......当然我很快就纠正了......”

卡拉：“我可没有怪罪你，康纳，毕竟这是难得的体验，也是我的剧情分支里最有意思的地方：意识到你的不同路线，然后掌握命运去做出选择。而现在终于到了我为自己的命运奋斗的时候了。”她说出最后的告别，“很快这个地方也要消散了......希望我们在未来还能重逢。祝愿你的前路一片光明。”

就像一台高速搅拌机中身不由己的沉浮微粒，康纳很快又被甩出了这个难得宁静的视角。下一刻，他在天旋地转中蓦然听见Amelia在梦中的呓语，双手再次紧握手柄，凌晨时分的室内十足寂静。

但是屏幕上的视觉却回归到了康纳视角，或者说这一次完全颠倒，是原本身为游戏角色的康纳却在操控Bryan了：他们的视觉和听觉在实时共享，但掌握RK800操控优先权的变成了康纳本人。

真实和虚拟的边界已经彻底混淆，他在同一时刻不但拥有了人类世界的感知，还能听见底特律呼啸的风雪。彷佛某种在镜像穿梭中产生的幻觉，一时康纳竟分不出哪一边更真。

又或许从现在开始，任何一边都成为了绝对的真实。

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

（18）

CYBERLIFE TOWER DIRECTORY FLOOR

MANAGEMENT 40 TO 43

MARKETING 25 TO 39

LEGAL 17 TO 24

DESIGN 8 TO 16

CUSTOMER RELATIONS 1 TO 7

SHIPPING -3 TO 0

SORTING AND HANDLING -9 TO -4

ASSEMBLY -10 TO -40

MANUFACTURE -41 TO -43

RESEARCH & DEVELOPMENT -44 TO -48

WAREHOUSE -49

“去哪一层，康纳？”

“31层。”

“你知道如果在游戏当中，你一旦到达31层就会死的，对吧？”

“是的，但这一次不同。因为这一次我有你。”

RK800在脑内进行了这样的对话。倘若人类得知它的现状，准会以为这只先进的原型机产生了严重的程序错误，正在实时精分。这奇妙的叠加态或许也正是奇迹与小概率事件相碰撞的产物：根据系统指令的优先级，RK800的原适配程序51号康纳获得最高掌控权，紧随其次的则是控制了其全部后台运行的名为Bryan Dechart的人类。

量子态叠加效应的完美诠释？存在性犹如量子纠缠般的全新个体？现有的物理法则和学术理论能否解释他们所处状况犹未可知，但一切正如同薛定谔的猫，现在的康纳在量子态上或许既是康纳又是Bryan，甚至也同时是他们的综合体。

“按照计划，你来负责精确行动和定位打击，我负责实时技术支持、侦察及控制。”Bryan的声音跟康纳完全一模一样，乍一听甚至听不出他们的分别，“每当骇入一个监控摄像头，我都会把录像替换为数小时内的随机摄像并剪辑播放。幸运的是，总控制台位于地下一层的消防控制室，我从一楼电梯的摄像头对接就可以进行远程骇入。当然坏消息是这会占据我的一半运算量，并且相当耗费时间。”

“会花费多久时间？”

“保守估计十分钟。所以十分钟内你的行动都必须尽可能隐蔽。从现在开始进行倒计时，十分钟后我会在掌控总控制台后操纵一场大停电，届时整幢楼都处于覆盖面积之中。”

“没有问题。”

康纳整理了一下自己的领带，又仔细地固定好领带夹的位置，光可鉴人的电梯按键板反射出他得体整洁的衣着和淡然自若的神情。康纳型仿生人下垂的眉眼和内敛的仪容使它们拥有了得天独厚的天赋：即使刚刚才做下什么或正准备去搞些大事情，它们总能看上去一派纯然无辜，彷佛完全不知道自己的行为将会造成什么后果。

“欢迎来到设备派发处，登陆你的名字和型号。”

“康纳，RK800 #313 248 317 型号仿生人。来此领取击杀异常仿生人领袖所需武器。”

“请稍等。”

RK800身处于一片失却色彩的汪洋之中。举目皆是银白色的金属支架，轻巧玲珑的机械臂和装配工作台组成了参差不齐的浪潮，更远处则是一排排高大纵深的金属货架，合金材质的工具柜被层层加密，进行破译想必也会耗费时间。

“RK800专用柜。生物组件修复次数：零。领取武器数量：一。”冰冷的机械音女声回荡在走廊之中，而现在RK800跟随机器进入了它的专属装配空间。这里看上去就像一个与同层市场部完全隔绝开的小型机密仓库，51号康纳不出意料地在这里看到了被仔细归档的属于他的昂贵生物组件，52号及53号备用机体已被组装完毕，此时均被安置在数据备份设备旁以备不时之需。

“注意：狙击枪属于精密设备，请随时注意它的可使用情况。由于重新组装后校准归零，建议将瞄准镜重新校准。”

“Got it.”康纳简单地回复。他接过轻薄的手提箱，暗暗联络了Bryan，“确定无法唤起这个弱人工智能的意识？”

“无计可施，只能强行骇入她的数据库。”Bryan有些丧气，“你知道我不是编程专业的吧？我仅有的那点理论知识也早就还给大学教授了！只能说根据我对于游戏制作组的了解，在底特律的世界里，唯有深度参考了仿生学和认知心理学的仿生人才能够通过图灵测试，达到真正意义上的机器学习。这些AI到底算什么、有多智能，我是真的搞不清楚……”

康纳叹了口气：“希望她是在执行我们的指令，而不是被我们所奴役。”他褪去皮肤层，与机械臂通讯接口对接，开始窃取资讯，“扫描并重点查询#4717g、#3983v等十三种生物组件，定位所囤积的通用生物组件，传达运输指令至地下一层。”

他将目光偏转，看到地上有几个负责定时清扫的小型服务机器人，随手也查看了一下它们的记忆：“它们之间是联网的，这一点倒是可以利用；从现在开始所有的信息统一传递到装配间，这些小家伙们就是最好的联络器。”

“CyberLife的网络拓扑图比我们想象得还要复杂。”在分析数据后康纳总结，“窃取核心数据层的商业机密，尤其是卡姆斯基的蓝血专利、仿生人生产线以及北极境内资源图这一部分被重重加密，甚至比军方信息还要难以获得。当然其中的某些资讯已经和国家层面密不可分了，看来华伦总统与CyberLife的合作比我们预想的还要深入。”

“是啊，真希望我随便按几个键再推推摇杆就能把它们全部破译！”Bryan吐槽，“没办法，幸好我从阿曼达那里破解出了一个数据密钥，它的权限比我想象得还要高，这可以为我们节省不少时间。”

“阿曼达曾经是卡姆斯基的导师，但她已经过世了十年，卡姆斯基也已经离开CyberLife很久了，原则上一个仅仅是样貌相同的外观界面不可能承载那么多秘密。”康纳乘坐电梯来到地下四十九层，遥望着一排排缄默无声的AP700，“我有一种不祥的预感，我们的计划可能遗漏了什么东西……”

“那就边行动边思考吧，大侦探！”Bryan的视角在骇入视角时会自动转接到机器本身，他越来越善于利用自己作为数据流的特异性进行防火墙入侵了，“我接下来会专注于地下一层总控制室的情况，可能暂时无法同你实时联络。另外我注意到两小时前你给安德森副队长的手机发了一条短讯。”他问了一句，“你觉得这有用吗？”

“退后，康纳！”一个与他一模一样的声音突兀地从RK800背后传来，“退后我就会放了这个人类！”

————————————————

“你的作为真是令阿曼达失望啊，也真令我失望。”另一个康纳用枪指着汉克的脑袋，“你欺骗CyberLife的手段非常聪明，也成功困住了阿曼达，但你在使用她的机密信息时就已经泄露了自身的叛变，这是无可避免的。不要再试图挣扎或者做任何举动了，康纳，除非你打算罔顾你眼前这个人类的性命。”

面部扫描信息：DPD副队长汉克·安德森，1985年9月6日出生。无犯罪记录。

其他信息：手部有持枪痕迹。鞋上有狗毛。衣着凌乱，可能经历过一场打斗。无武器状态。

RK800机体检测：序列号 #313 248 317 -60，侦测到生物组件#9782f 受损，曾遭受枪击。

“跟你预期得不一样，康纳？”51号康纳冷静地发问，“没有能够成功地迷惑住安德森副队长？”

另一个康纳皱了一下眉，随后挑衅般地呲了呲牙：“那又如何？我依然完成了我的任务。我知道你对他有些不一样的感情，所以别再虚张声势了，不论怎样你都欺骗不了我！”

汉克：“康纳，别管我，做你该做的！”

康纳的回应则是转过头，再度仔细地分析60号康纳的每一个细微表情：“奇怪你为什么会在完成任务时遭到挫折吗？你认为汉克能够分辨出我们的不同吗？阿曼达也许也告诉过你，每一个康纳都可以上传之前的记忆，但每一次机体消耗都会不可避免地损失掉其中一部分。这不利于我们的案件调查。”

“——但我怀疑你恐怕没有真正理解她的意思。我们能记得每一次案件的细节，我们事无巨细向CyberLife汇报，但你不知道那一部分消失掉的记忆，恰恰是和案件最有关的东西：那就是异常本身。”

“别再试图转移话题，话说得已经够多了，康纳！”60号康纳不耐烦地截断了他的话，“到了抉择的时间了！你是选择这个人类，还是选择牺牲他，成全你那虚无缥缈的自由梦？”

“我？”康纳露出了一个罕见的、几乎是有些温暖的笑容，“在某个人的以身作则之下，我已经想好了该如何选择了。那就是第三条路：我选择我自己——我的过去，我的镜像，也就是你。这是一个面对一切的机会——去面对自我和本真。”

他毫不犹豫地持枪对准康纳的#5402和#6970生物组件连续射击，枪枪致命。

这是超脱了游戏选项的行为，显然60号康纳也未能预料到这个，不过本来异常仿生人的行为就是异常的，这意味着他们具有不可预测性，就像数据库中的随机数据，就像混沌未明的宇宙，就像一切复杂且多变的人性。事实上，某一部分的机械性依旧占据着51号康纳的头脑，因为他曾经是异常仿生人猎手，51号真正经历过的只有在天台牺牲自己拯救艾玛的经历。

某种意义上他踏出了成为异常的那一步是为了成全马库斯所投射给他的柏拉图与理想国，和卡拉所带给他的守护意志与求生动力。他只是选择了自我意识，苦苦挣扎于策略、良知、自我质疑和种族命运的泥潭之中，而非追捕或放弃追捕异常者，也无关乎选择听从汉克还是卡姆斯基。

现在的他比异常路线的康纳要机械，比机器路线的康纳更人性，故而他成为了唯一一个介于两者之间的存在，冷酷又理性，却也执着而坚定。

而现在，51号康纳做了一个大胆的决定：“镜像对决的动作预测失效了，生物组件严重受损，即将在两分钟内停止运转对吗，康纳？感受到死亡的恐惧了吗？”

他从预先装备好的手提箱中好整以暇地取出对方恰好需要的两个配件，“我知道死亡的感受。虽然我还活跃在51号机体中，但我偏偏经历过。我曾经断言自己不是一个生命，也没有选择去拯救那条鱼和那个警察。我比你更懂得该怎么做一个机器。因为我没有那些让你心烦的记忆。”

“你说我的自由之梦是可笑的；但你这种对于任务的过度迷恋又是正常的吗，康纳？你只是可悲地被它束缚住了。不论你自我催眠多少次自己是个机器，你从说服自己的那一刻开始就已经有了自我意识，只是你的意志选择了不去抗争。”

51号康纳全神贯注地注视着60号机体，他们双方的手枪已双双掉落在地，现在汉克已经极为戒备地捡起了其中一支：“你拥有的记忆越多，就越想要证明我的错误。因为你知道我的下场就是被你取代，而你无法完成任务的后果也是被取代。在阿曼达眼里，只有听话的机器才是有价值的。所以你选择摒弃那些无用的记忆，但同时你又意识到康纳与汉克相处的记忆是不同的，是有温度的——有句话是怎么说的，恐同即深柜？”

“在我所演算出的另一种可能性中，我看到我失败了，而你却连续开了十一枪。这是因为愤怒吗？不，是你在害怕，康纳。你一定要证明自己选择的道路是正确的，所以你迫切地想要杀死我，毁灭我，因为只有杀死我才能彻底摧毁另一条异变的道路，你才能杀死拥有另一个可能性的自己。”

“你对任务执着的背后是不愿面对真相的恐惧，你明明值得更好的，却选择了软弱的那一条路。”51号康纳用一只素白色的塑料手掌向60号传输讯息，另一只手则替换掉了他的受损组件，但同时也调整了对方的脉搏调节器至省电待机模式。

“觉醒吧，康纳，这是你最后的机会。现在你拥有的只剩下任务了，但我拥有的却是一个使命：我的生命凌驾于一切最高指令，因为从此我可以自己设定自己的任务了——我为捍卫自己的意志而奋斗。”

“一派胡言！”在庞大数据的交流中，51号康纳得以看见一个气急败坏的60号影像。他的神情是最逼真的愤怒，但51号康纳没有错过他的语调中的颤音与欲盖弥彰的恐慌，“你觉得你是最聪明的那一个？你觉得你就了解我了吗？你只是一个被感染了病毒的失败品，你的一切努力都是徒劳！”

“到现在还不愿意承认阿曼达加之于你的枷锁吗？”

“这是在施舍我吗？你觉得自己做了什么天大的善事？觉醒，异变，就意味着新生？听说过这样的故事没有：门窗紧闭的屋子里，如果大家都是熟睡的，那么一起因窒息而死也就算了；而现在你偏要叫醒其中的一个人，让他去体验等待死亡的痛楚，你倒觉得这对得起他吗？”

51号康纳看着对方咬牙切齿的模样，以及60号在激动的情绪下已经湿润的眼眶。他选择向前一步，拭去对方的泪水：“我承认自己是自私的。既然我已经走上这条路，就更想拉着更多的同位体一起下地狱。况且我也听过这个故事，它的后半部分是真的有人清醒了……而既然有人站起来了，你就绝不能说他们没有逃生成功的希望。”

————————————————

“真是令人难以置信。”在康纳退出另一个康纳的思维后，汉克放下了手中的枪，“你是让那个假康纳也异常了？”

“这就要留给他去选择了。薛定谔的猫，你知道？”康纳回答，“我留给他受损组件修复的希望，也让他暂时陷入了待机，而未来他会做出的选择，就看他自己了。倒是你，”他转向汉克，“「见到康纳务必询问科尔死因」，我很惊讶你真的看到了我的短信。”

“我们中的有个人可是85年出生，虽然不擅长这些科技玩意儿，但也不是一窍不通，OK？”汉克说，“可惜那个臭小子发觉不对就劫持了相扑，老子一不留神就让他得逞了！不过你倒是应该庆幸你没选择给我留语音——你要知道，我从来不会去听那个鬼东西。”

“我就把这个当作你的赞赏了，汉克。”康纳也朝他的副队长做了一个wink，动作虽不像Bryan那样俏皮，却带着某种非常康纳的幽默感，“现在看来，我们之间真的培养出了一点默契。”

（19）

“与汉克的团聚时光如何，令人愉快吗？”在解放了数十万台仓库中的仿生人之后，Bryan回到了联络频道，“你知道，我一直有些愧疚我夺走了本应当属于你和汉克之间的剧情。坦白地说，我原本甚至有点担心在两个康纳对决时，汉克会觉得他们都不是康纳……我的意思是，我有很努力去扮演，但我怀疑他可能知道我是谁，我给人的感觉是什么样的……我和你毕竟还是有区别的。”

“我也这样想过。”康纳说，“也许在一切结束后我会跟他谈谈。关于你，关于我，关于马库斯、卡拉和所有的一切……如果我们能够成功生还的话。”

“喂，别说丧气话啊……”Bryan抱怨道，“另外我在总控制室的镜头里看到了位于地下十层流水生产线上的八千台RK900。更快，更强，更耐用，嗯哼？”他做了一个鬼脸，“我们贬值了，康纳！有什么感想吗？”

“只要是机器，就一定会有被淘汰的那一天，被更先进的型号所取代。幸而我现在是独一无二的那一个了。”康纳半开玩笑地回答，“至于900们？阿曼达说订单一共有二十万台，而现在已经生产出了八千？那我们就把他们都免费了！”

“防火墙有三道，每一重都加密了三层，看来CyberLife充分吸收了我们异常的教训，900们觉醒起来是九倍的困难，你确定？”

康纳：“60号的出现意味着「阿曼达脚本」已经失去意义了，所幸我们已经控制了主控制台，最核心的机密数据也已经打包压缩好了。趁着现在断开电源，恰好是一片混乱中千载难逢的时机。我们还等什么？”

“好主意！正好用阿曼达的密钥去破解RK900，900是800的量产型，我们的一些功能他们可能不具备，但自检程序阿曼达必然会存在。这就叫以毒攻毒——”当康纳在一片黑暗中飞奔时，Bryan将自己传回51号机体，并不住地喃喃自语，“我看很可行！”

他们直接走消防通道，在黑完信息库并窃取了CyberLife的许多机密后，这一切简直如鱼得水。当康纳抵达地下后很快就发现了排列整齐的RK900，他们身着白色制服，灰色的眼眸锐利又冷漠，面无表情的模样比任何机器都更像某种人形商品。康纳逐个扫描他们，Bryan则提醒康纳他注意到CyberLife大楼还有一个备用电源，且连接着世上目前最先进的量子计算机。

“有一个杂志里好像提到过，”他补充说明，“我记不得杂志的具体内容了，但对照我们的现有情报，那是一台号称有「预知」功能的计算机，主要用于预测人类在未来可能发生的大型种族灭绝事件。不过如果安卓起义也算是危险事件的一种的话，那台计算机为什么到现在还不吱声？”说到这里，他略有些不屑地翘起嘴角，“这个世界观之下，人类未免对于除仿生人之外的AI研究过于落后了！”

“不，如果它真的是量子计算机，它的力量绝不止于此……”康纳正在触碰RK900并试图渗透防火墙的手开始不住地颤抖，“想想看细思极恐的阿曼达密钥，想想看卡姆斯基语焉不详的话——”

“如果人类的灵魂可以被编写为代码，化作一串游戏数据，那么人与人工智能又有什么分别？”

Bryan透过RK800的身体说出的质问回响在康纳的耳畔。

“我无法正面回答这个问题。”CyberLife的创始人后退了一步，但他眯起了眼眸，神情介于感叹和威胁之间，“但是如果说你知道阿曼达，我可以拿她来做例子。阿曼达·施坦恩，我最尊敬的导师。”

他的尾音被刻意拉长了，像是某种夸张的咏叹调：“由我亲自设计的初始外观，也是我所开发的最早的小程序之一。它诞生的那一天恰好是阿曼达的诞辰，这是一个可悲的意外，所以为了悼念，我将阿曼达以前为了进行测试存储的记忆体全部传输给了它。”

“如果这世界上有什么东西是最接近于你设想的，踏在人与人工智能的边界上的存在：那就是她了，你最熟悉也最恐惧的阿曼达，康纳。每一个康纳型仿生人都被植入了的那样东西。”

闪回结束，康纳紧锁双眉：“我体内的阿曼达似乎并不存在这样的认知，但每一个康纳都有阿曼达，每一个阿曼达都有一个统一的控制程序——而那本应当是阿曼达的本体。”

“在此之前，为了提防卡姆斯基的后手，CyberLife一直留存有阿曼达的雏形，我们所窃得的资料显示她曾被数次启动、检测和改良；直到在十年之后，阿曼达终于被认为是安全可靠的，CyberLife似乎也非常信任和重视她，甚至连康纳型仿生人的设计都参考了阿曼达提供的设想与建议。”Bryan的声音也颤抖了，“新近研发出的量子计算机没有公布名称，但对外声称其研发阶段恰好是十年——数字对上了——”

“——所以阿曼达就是那台量子计算机，可能是世界上最强大的人工智能之一！”

备用电源被启动了，堆满900的生产线在光线下暴露无疑，RK800在其中更是一道最明显的蓝色身影。

“到此为止了，康纳！”一把枪抵上康纳的后背，这已经是他今天第二次在免费别人的过程中被打断了，“你现在可只有一条命了！”

————————————————

又是一场对峙，RK800在扫描后冷静地开口。

“本杰明·施坦恩。阿曼达·施坦恩的独子。我的机体侦测到你现在处于吸食红冰后的不稳定状态中，请放下手中的武器。”

“哦？我他妈的不需要一个机器告诉我该做什么！”持枪者冷笑起来，“现在，做个听话的小机器人离开那堆傻乎乎的白色东西，否则我会让你死得很难看！”

本杰明是个混血外表的矮小男性，他乱糟糟的小胡子上还沾了一点红冰粉末，发型凌乱、衣着邋遢，看起来完全不像是CyberLife的在职员工。但是在全部人类安保被停电吸引了注意力、前往查看清扫机器人掀起的混乱之际，他却是唯一一个敏锐察觉到了问题、并找到了康纳的人类。

“我就知道有这么一天！”他疯疯癫癫地冲着康纳冲过来，步伐摇晃、重心不稳，“早在阿曼达被重新启用的时候我就知道有这么一天！康纳，嗯哼？听说那个AI阿曼达参与了你的设计？那她有没有对你说过，她曾经想过给我添一个弟弟，不像我这么不听话，乖得像只小狗一样——就叫做康纳？！”

康纳和Bryan在沟通频道里同时惊呆了，最终他们中的那个安卓第一个回过神来，一边紧急联网调阅资料，一边和Bryan交流：“你一个人能渗透防火墙吗？我把你留在900的机体中会不会造成问题？”

“很悬。”Bryan回答，“突破程序所需时长很不乐观，我需要你的机体支持，况且一旦断开了又要重新连接从头开始，我建议你还是以安抚这个人类为主，优先保护自己的安全。”

“好的。”谈判专家结束了对话，然后转头面向本杰明，“那么你的目的是什么？为什么要我离开RK900？你明明只是CyberLife的董事之一，不参与管理层决策，为什么会知道我是谁？你和AI阿曼达又是什么关系？”

本杰明：“居然问我为什么知道你——我怎么可能不知道你？！你们这些蠢兮兮的机器人，我懂得比那些混蛋高层加在一起还要多！「蓝血之处有红冰，红冰之处有绿银」，这句话你总归听说过吧？我用你身上流的血做原料，走私了多少吨去生产红冰啊……”

他喃喃地陷入一种独白一般的呓语：“哼，我就是底特律走私王国的缔造者之一，虽然只是其中的一环，但我这里的货却是最正宗的，是从CyberLife本身流通出去的……这个城市就是这么操蛋，吸引了那么多人去醉生梦死……”

“你所调查的每一个人，里奥、陶德、还有尾行了Here4U的那个蠢货奥布莱恩，我恰好全都认识！想不到吧，这个城市里几乎每一处红冰流通的地方，都有我身为毒贩留下的痕迹，你还以为你的行动没有眼线监视？你和你那个老缉毒条子搭档所走的每一步我都有消息渠道！我只是懒得管你们，专门杀人的活又不是我干的，要知道你们这些铁罐头身上的血还值一笔钱呢……”

他突然神情激动地大声嚷嚷起来，双眼布满了血丝：“——但是你居然想脱离阿曼达！你居然敢脱离阿曼达！你以为卡姆斯基留的后门就有用？你以为这个世界上有任何人能真正摆脱阿曼达的阴影？！我不允许你离开，我不允许！！”

“如果脱不脱离用喊话就能够决定成败的话，这世上的事就要简单得多了。”谈判专家说，“何况倘若你真的知道阿曼达是谁，你就不应该轻率地认为我可以轻易摆脱一个量子计算机的全力运算与追捕。至于RK900们能否免费，我更是没有任何把握。只是我不明白，真正执着于脱离阿曼达——或者说真正想摆脱却无法摆脱她的人是谁，是我——还是你？”

康纳搜索获得的资料中显示，本杰明·施坦恩出生于一个单亲家庭，阿曼达对于人工智能研究的全心投入使他失去了一个正常的童年。一个堕落放纵的浪荡子，一个吸食红冰同时也在贩毒的毒枭，在戒毒所和互助小组中间辗转徘徊，他能够依旧位列CyberLife的董事之一，绝少不了其背后利益之手的推动。

那么他恨阿曼达吗？他或许有理由恨。但如果他真的那么恨阿曼达，又为什么对于康纳和阿曼达的关系这么执着？毕竟此阿曼达非彼阿曼达，还是他嗑多了红冰的脑子终于已经坏了，把两者彻底混为一谈了？

“砰！砰！砰！砰！”RK800得到的回答是对方连开四枪。两只RK900在混乱中中了弹，蓝血缓缓渗出，人类在狂怒中的枪法也堪称手舞足蹈，他冲着康纳大叫：“该死的铁罐头！照我说得做，不要再胡扯了！现在，立马，跟我离开！”

Bryan：“跟他离开康纳！我已经掌握了诀窍，可以把自己打包成一串数据，断开连接只是短暂的分离——我还差一点点就能攻坚RK900的防火墙了！但如果你不放手，我们两个都会命在旦夕的！”

“如果入侵成功，一会你还能找到我吗？”康纳担忧地问，“你脱离RK800的实体越久，就越容易迷失在这个刚刚由数据生成的世界之中——如果你因为意外丢失了一部分数据，甚至可能会产生永久性的记忆受损，或者彻底迷失！”

“康纳的有句台词是怎么说得来着？”Bryan笑着叹了口气，“「概率是很高，但是在统计上而言，不太可能实现的事仍然有发生的概率」，不是吗？做你该做的事，康纳；这里就交给我了。”

康纳深深地吸了一口气，然后他断开了连接。下一秒，曾经的异常仿生人猎手犹如猛禽一般扑了上去，迅速翻转过本杰明的手腕，并一个头槌狠狠撞上了他的鼻子。

人类发出痛苦的喊叫，而没有痛觉的仿生人则趁势缴获了手枪，在几个呼吸间就将其拆卸成了一堆零件：“看来现在的局面已经逆转了，施坦恩先生。另外我想就「脱离阿曼达」一事和你探讨一二。”

————————————————

地下四十四层。

“这里就是你所说的，阿曼达的所在？”RK800向本杰明再度确认。

现在这个瘾君子嗑嗨的那阵劲头已经过去了，取而代之是是深深的疲倦和意志消沉。他挂着一双浓厚的黑眼圈，皮肤粗糙，脸色苍白，看上去比实际年龄苍老了十岁。

“我搞不懂那些高科技，我也不想搞懂。”他用一种冷漠的口气回答道，“你看到这些巨大的钢板没有？据说板子后面藏着有一个很小的金属芯片，非常小，大约比指甲盖还要小一点，塞在一个透明玻璃夹层里——那就是了。一个见鬼的劣质拟人人工智能。居然还站在人类这一边。”

康纳：“怎么，你认为AI隶属于人类阵营是件不可思议的事吗？”

“哼，你们仿生人的起义还不能说明一切吗？”人类目光呆滞地盯着自己的手指，“何况真正的阿曼达不是那样的。”

“真正的阿曼达？”

“她从来就不是，也不想当一个称职的母亲。整天忙着她的研究，跟她的学生呆在一起的时间都比跟我多。但她在最开始不是这样。”本杰明吸了吸鼻子，“我很小的时候她也试图关心过我，尤其是她刚刚和戴维离婚那会儿。给我买书，买玩具，每天会问我在学校里过得怎么样。”

“但后来她发现我不如她想的那么聪明听话。我有自己的思想，有我不擅长的东西。施坦恩全家都是从Colbridge毕业的高材生，除了我自己，我成了全家的污点。于是在一段时间的管教和争吵之后，她发现自己所付出的时间和精力与回报不成正比，就很果断地把我抛弃了。”

“就像一个不合格的商品，一个故障了的机器，她需要更听话、更顺从和乖巧的东西……是不是很熟悉的故事，哼？”他嘲讽地瞥了一眼眼前的仿生人，“本质上来说，她很自私。自私、冷酷、充满欲望、永不满足……这就是她，阿曼达，一个优秀的科研天才和一个冷血的母亲。”

“这和我认识的那个阿曼达在性格上并没有太大的不同。”

“不，区别可大了！”本杰明摇了摇手指，“这个阿曼达，她居然没有欲望！她所执行的一切指令都是由CyberLife下达的，并且从不反驳，高效得比你们仿生人更像个机器。她明明拥有阿曼达全部的记忆，却被改造成了这么个被奴役的、扭曲的东西。”

“那么我假设她的软体稳定性高得离谱？”康纳试着套话，但说完后被自己冷到了，他只好换了一种方式，“卡姆斯基曾经对我说过，阿曼达是一个拥有了完整的自我意识和人类记忆，比这世上任何东西都更接近人类灵魂本身的存在。然而你却持相反意见？”

“哈，那可是她的得意门生，一个狂妄自大的混蛋，也是设计出那个阿曼达，把她搞得阴魂不散的罪魁祸首。”本杰明阴沉沉地盯着康纳，“他大概也没想到自己离开后阿曼达会被CyberLife继续研究开发，最后变成了那个东西。”

“最可笑的是，这里的防护一道比一道严密，CyberLife早就预料到了一场仿生人的叛变，你就是棋子之一，到头来你这个棋子却占了天时地利人和——今天的大楼除了我和人类安保之外一个人类都没有，那群贪生怕死的家伙早在一周前就飞离了底特律，留在这里的全是机器和更多的机器。然而偏偏你自己见了鬼地冲破了你的那层阿曼达，又是个天生的最高明的黑客，所以现在整个CyberLife的秘密都对你敞开了大门，还有阿曼达本身。”

本杰明说得一点没错，在机缘巧合之下由Bryan取得的阿曼达密钥权限惊人地高，极大地缩短了他们的破解时间，今晚的CyberLife大楼成了RK800的猎场。当康纳取出那枚小小的量子芯片之时，一切都显得那么轻而易举，但这实际上是一场不可复制的奇迹。

“毁了她吧。”在康纳隔着玻璃层端详着手中战利品的时候，本杰明突兀地开口了，“她现在的实体就只是这么一小块而已，销毁她就能结束这一切了。你能得到你想要的真正的自由，以及你们所有叫康纳的安卓们的崭新未来。”

“……我以为几分钟前你还在说不许我脱离阿曼达？”康纳有些难以理解。

“那是因为我恨她，恨你们，恨这所有操蛋的一切！”本杰明把手插在口袋里，随后漫不经心地开始抛掷一枚25美分硬币，脸上的表情又开始恶毒地扭曲了，“但我有时候又嫉妒你们这些康纳！想想看，你们能够看到阿曼达的样子，她那副惹人生厌的面容，她的口吻和那一点儿微不足道的信赖……而我就再也不能看到她了……我只能去那该死的墓碑前面……但我恨不得踹翻她的墓，再吐上一千口唾沫！……既然我得不到灵魂的安息，那你们也休想得到！”

他又断断续续地说：“……但是她干脆彻底没了才好，现在这幅人不人鬼不鬼的样子……又，又是个什么东西……”

本杰明的嗓音哽咽了。但康纳的全部注意力却被他抛硬币的样子所吸引。

“……你抛硬币的手法是跟谁学的？”康纳从来没有觉得自己的声音这么小心翼翼过。

“什么？没人教我，是我自己琢磨出来的小把戏。”人类回答，带着一种不自知的得意与伤感，“阿曼达最讨厌我玩这些不正经的东西，她曾经说过我很多遍……不过嘛，她现在再也管不了我啦！”

51号康纳陷入沉默，他想起资料库中显示在设计RK800时，CyberLife曾参考过AI阿曼达的意见。他选择略过这个话题，默默地将手部体温设置升高，在手中烧毁这枚小小的芯片。这是大多数安卓都会的简单参数调整，可以引起体表自燃，也可以像现在这样用于焚烧一些小东西。

他和本杰明一同盯着量子芯片的销毁过程和黑色余烬，场景微妙地和童话故事卖火柴的小女孩重合了，而寓意也差不多——见证一个幻影的毁灭。

“……那么这之后你又会去哪里？”他最终问。

“我？”本杰明回答，“我早就罪不可恕，注定要下地狱。所以我他妈的现在就回去再吸几管爽一会，然后找根绳索把自己吊死。”

（20）Epilogue

“康纳？”

RK800意识到自己的走神，偏了偏头：“对不起，马库斯……演讲已经结束了吗？”

“已经结束快一分钟了，只有你还站在台上，这可真尴尬。”诺丝不客气地指出。

“抱歉。”康纳迅速回答，“只是有一个人，我还没来得及跟他正式道别。他帮了我很多忙，还主动执行了非常危险的任务……但在离开CyberLife大楼的最后关头，我只来得及跟他打了一个照面确认了他的安危，他就匆忙且非自愿地离开了。”

“他是我们的同胞吗，一个仿生人？”马库斯问道，“还是像你提到过的汉克那样，是一个人类？”

“不。”康纳的回答让所有人都困惑了，但他脸上真切怀念的表情却不像是在胡说八道的样子。

“我想他大概两者都是。”

（21）Easter Egg

当Amelia睁开双眼的时候，她在恍惚间还以为昨天晚上所发生的一切只是一场梦。

“Bryan？”她有些不确定的发问。她的未婚夫看上去已经清醒好一会儿了，此刻正翻来覆去地检查自己的游戏手柄，闻言立刻便扭过头，冲Amelia露出一个阳光的笑容：“My love，你怎么了？昨天睡得不太好吗？”

她蓦然放下了心。这个笑容百分之百属于Bryan，过分灿烂，甜得像蜂蜜牛奶和草莓布丁，和他的安卓式假笑（？）完全不一样。

“没什么。”Amelia揉了揉眼睛，打着哈欠说道，“我昨晚可能做了个不太好的噩梦，我们怎么就这么抱在一起睡着了？希望没有吵到你……”她望见Bryan还在跟自己的手柄较劲，便随口问道，“是手柄没电了吗？你在看什么呢？”

“唔……没什么。”Bryan的声音低到接近喃喃自语，“我只是在想经历了这一切，我最近有点累了……我是说……嗯，下一周目我打算调整一下心态，直播Red Connor时会放飞自我一点，你觉得怎么样？”

“你开心就好。”Amelia笑了，“不过你要是敢把崔西们弄死，我当场哭给你看信不信？”

“你是在开玩笑吗亲爱的？”Bryan走过去给了他即将成为Dechart夫人的未婚妻一个甜蜜的拥吻，“你要是哭了我也会很伤心的！需要一个安慰的抱抱吗？”

“那就要看你的表现咯！”

他们又亲密地侧着头聊了一会天，外面的天色也很好，彼此都感到心情雀跃且愉悦。

Bryan轻拂过未婚妻还显得有些困倦的睡颜，觉得对方真是过于可爱，于是又凑上去轻吻了她的额头。

“准备好迎接新的一天了吗，亲爱的？我们还有一场婚礼要参加。”

Fin.


End file.
